


Temporal Trust Drabbles

by WolfsHowl5678



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Possibly angst, Temporal Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfsHowl5678/pseuds/WolfsHowl5678
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of Temporal Trust (Clockwork x Danny) drabbles and one shots! Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Imperfect Soulmate Au

Most everyone had clocks on their wrists. Some, unfortunately, never got one, like Tucker. Danny's wasn’t abnormal in anyway, in fact it was quite common for the clocks to not be working quite right. See, they were SUPPOSED to fall off the first time you met your soulmate, but like most things in the world, it had a tendency to be... imperfect. It wasn't uncommon for it to fall off the second or even third time you met your soulmate. Sometimes they wouldn't fall off at all.

Danny's clock, however, had never really crossed his mind. At first, sure he was excited to meet his soul mate, back when they were little and first learned about it. After that though, it had slowly lost it’s appeal. Most people were at least excited to meet their soulmate, but Danny's mind was a bit preoccupied. At first, it had been mostly just school, trying to please his parents, etc, but now it was mostly taken up by fighting the ghosts of Amity Park. That's why he had never given it a second thought, flying to Clockwork for some advice, unaware of the clock on his wrist, numbers slowly ticking down to zero.

Clockwork had always been rather angry at his clock. It had never been an impossible amount of time, just highly unlikely, and he certainly didn't expect to live that long anyways. It didn't help matters that he had died in his early twenties, still 50 or so years away from meeting his supposed soul mate. Waking up in the ghost zone with the blasted thing still on his wrist, he had taken to hiding it under a watch, and had eventually forgot about it completely.

He was therefore very surprised when he heard Daniel fly in.

“Hey Clockwork, I need some advice,” The young halfa stated, rounding the corner into the living area. When their eyes meet, however, he was even more surprised. Feeling like something had just fallen off his wrist, he glanced down just in time to see his clock hit the floor, Daniel's falling a second afterwards, hitting the floor with a soft clang. Knowing that he and the young halfa were the only ones in the citadel, it left only a single conclusion to be made.

Both glancing between their clocks, currently at zero and both sitting on the floor, and each other, one seeming mildly surprised and slightly irritated, the other looking as if he couldn't believe what was happening, it took a solid minute for either to react.

"Nope.” Danny said, spinning on his heel and walking out, taking off into the ghost zone as soon as he was out the door. Hearing the doors slam shut, Clockwork picked up both devices, and, not looking at the future that was currently playing out behind him, hurtled them through the mirror. Still surprised, but slightly more content, he sat and waited, knowing that the teen would be back sometime. Or perhaps, he thought, looking into the mirrors spread out in front of him, he would have to go after him first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Danny had gotten halfway through the school day before his friends had noticed the missing clock. Too bad it couldn't have been longer. Feeling the paper ball hit the side of his head, he looked over to see Sam, trying to look as innocent as possible. Quickly glancing around the surprisingly quiet classroom, he picked up the paper, deliberately taking as much time as possible. Maybe if he could just wait until the bell rang... Sighing as another paper ball hit him, he quickly swooped down and grabbed it, making a show of uncrumpling it and reading it. Starring back at his was Sam's curly handwriting.

"Where is your clock?’ Was the only thing written on the page. What a waste of paper. Suddenly, the bell rang, startling the half asleep students, most bolting out the door. Danny tried to escape the same way, but he didnt even make it out of his desk before Sam was sitting on top of his desk.

“Where is your clock?” Sam said, asking the exact same question as on the paper. Tucker had wandered over, and, upon hearing the question, quickly grabbed Danny’s wrist, flipping it around, showing the now smooth skin where the timer used to be.

"Woah, it's actually is gone, so. Spill. Who's your soulmate?” Tucker asked, releasing his hold on Danny’s wrist. Danny merely shrugged in response, rubbing his wrist slightly as he gathered up his stuff, intent on getting to lunch before Dash could find him.

“I don’t want to talk about it, okay?" He said, hoisting his backpack onto his shoulder and beginning to walk out the door. His friends quickly jumped up, following him like a couple of puppies.

“Why not? It can’t have been that bad.” Tucker said, strolling along casually beside his friend, who was getting more and more irritated by the moment.

“Yeah, I mean, it’s not like it's anyone at the school,” Sam said, wrapping an arm around Danny’s shoulder. “Because then we would have already met them.” Growling out something that sounded suspiciously like ‘stupid master of time’ before shouldering away from his friends, Danny felt his ghost sense go off, giving him a breath of relief. Finally, something to take his mind off of that stupid clock that was probably wrong. Probably. Disappearing into the boys’ bathroom, he reappeared a moment later as Phantom, phasing through the ceiling, already getting ready to blast whoever it was back into the ghost zone. He faltered when seeing who it was.

“Clockwork, what are you doing here? I thought you couldn’t interfere with timelines,” Danny asked curiously, his irritation all but forgotten. Soul Mates had that effect on each other, whether they wanted to or not. Soul mates were also supposed to click together, but they hadn't had the most unusual of circumstances, all things considered. Dropping his hands to his sides, he floated there, crossing his arms after he got no response.

“Well?” Danny asked, tapping his foot against the roof of the school building. At this rate, he wasn’t going to be able to eat lunch.

“I-,” Clockwork started, looking away slightly, a minuscule blush on his face. ‘It’s actually kind of cute-’ Danny thought, before cutting his thoughts off. No, he refused to think like that. Those thoughts shall be locked away, never to be seen again.

“I knew you would never make the first move, seen as how you're so stubborn," Blushing lightly at the small glare that was thrown his way, Danny glared right back, already not liking where this was going. “So I figured I might as well, and as such I would like to invite you on a date."

Blinking at the blunt offer, he opened his mouth to refuse, but before he could, Clockwork cut him off.

“I don't like it any more than you do, but considering we are supposed to be soul mates we might as well at least try.” Unable to go against that logic, Danny begrudgingly agreed, with one condition..”If we both agree after the first date that it won't work, we drop the subject and never speak of it again, agreed?”

“Agreed,” Clockwork responded, “Well, Daniel, I will be picking you up tonight at seven, see you then.” And with that he was gone, leaving a stunned Danny standing on the rooftop. Muttering profanities under his breath, he quickly phased back into the bathroom, getting out just in time for the bell to ring, signaling lunch was over. Great, just great.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing in front or Fenton Works at exactly 7 o’clock sharp, Danny tapped his foot impatiently. He had been unsure of what to wear, having never been given any inkling if this was a coffee date or a fancy dinner date, so he simply put on the nicest clothes he had that weren't a tux, put on some deodorant, and walked out the door. The more he put into this date, the easier it would be to say it wouldn't work out. At least, that’s what he told himself, not minding the horribly faulty logic. Jazz had cornered him before he could leave, running a comb through his hair, thus making it seem like he put even more effort into it.

Hearing someone call his name, he turned to see someone he didn't know. Or at least, didn’t recognize until he got closer. Blinking at the exceptionally tall ghost he blinked.

“I didn’t know you could create a human illusion.” Danny said, craning his neck slightly to look into a very human looking Clockwork. Clockwork simply smiled, shaking his head slightly.

“There are a lot of thing you don’t know about me, Daniel.” Clockwork said with that mysterious smile of his. Human Clockwork looked vastly different from the one he was used to seeing. He still had his crimson eyes, but the similarities stopped there. While ghost Clockwork was constantly changing what age he looked, this clockwork looked about 16-17ish, with a head full of fluffy blond hair that hung down slightly into his eyes. He was slightly tan, and stood around 5’8, with a broad chest and sharp features.

‘Oh no he’s hot’ was the first thing that Danny thought upon seeing the human illusion. Noticing what Clockwork was wearing, Danny relaxed slightly, glad he wasn’t in his normal clothes. Following Clockwork as he began to walk away, Danny shoved his hands in his pockets, not really sure what to do with them. Quickly catching up to Clockwork, he struggled to keep up with the brisk pace.

“Soooo, where are we going?” Danny asked, glancing up at Clockwork and just as quickly looking away. He had no idea what to do, as he had never been on a date, not many people had, considering that they all assumed that they would meet their soulmates and instantly click. Of course, not many people’s soulmates were ghosts that controlled time. He briefly wondered what his parents would think, considering they hadn't noticed, and he had simply said he was going out with friends. 

“Well, I figured that you might like to try the new restaurant in town, the Specter Central?” Clockwork said, naming off the newest restaurant in town, one that Danny had not been to yet, although he was dying to try it. Smiling, he had a sudden realization.

“Did… did you pick that specifically for the pun?” Clockwork simply smiled, continuing walking. Danny smiled slightly, settling into a slightly normal pace. Finally seeing the restaurant in the distance, Danny smiled even more, seeing as the restaurant lived up to its name. It was a mixture of dark blues and blacks, the front windows all tinted dark. The bright neon sign was green, almost the same color as that of the portal. Walking in, it wasn’t quite like Danny had expected, although it still looked surprisingly high end. The waiters and waitresses were all dressed in themed clothing, most looking like ghosts often seen around the town.

Hearing Clockwork put in a name for a reservation, he quickly followed the waiter to their booth, located near the back, away from most of the other patrons. Sliding into the seat across from Clockwork, he noticed the high quality of everything in the restaurant, and how popular it seemed to be with the town. Opening up the menu, Danny glanced over everything, wondering if Clockwork was paying, which he had assumed considering he had been the one to ask him out.

“Hello, my name is Randy and I will be your waiter for this evening, would you like to start out with some drinks?” Looking up, Danny snorted, quickly covering it with a cough. Of all things, their waiter happened to be one of the few that was dressed up as the town hero, Danny Phantom. Ignoring the strange look of the waiter, he quickly glanced over the menu, Clockwork placing his order, danny simply asking for a water. As soon as the waiter left, Danny burst out laughing.

“Did.. did you arrange for our waiter to dressed like me?” Danny asked, still slightly wheezing. Clockwork smiled, glancing at Danny over the top of his menu.

"Daniel, you know I am not allowed to interfere in the actions of others,” Clockwork said, looking back to the menu, “But if a certain, suggestion, were to be made, and it so happened, well, then that would be a simple coincidence, that I would play no part in.” Putting down his menu, he stared at Danny, a small smirk playing across his features. Danny blushed lightly, tilting the menu up to cover his face. Oh no, he was really hot. Scanning over the menu, he at last decided on something small, and not all that expensive. Folding his menu and placing it on the table, he looked down at his hands, fiddling with them slightly. It was awkwardly silent, and he was to nervous to try and break the silence.

Clenching his fists, he began to stab his fingernails into the palm of his hand, leaving odd crescent moon imprints. He looked up in surprise when Clockwork suddenly reached over, pulling his hands out of his lap and uncurling them, looking down with a small scars that were imprinted onto his palms, frowning slightly. Looking up, Clockwork sighed slightly, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb along the top of Danny’s hand. Danny noticed, however, and blushed brightly. Clockwork noticed the Danny’s look, and answered the unspoken question.

“Daniel, I can see all of time, I knew you would do that, and I don’t like the idea of you hurting yourself, even if its something small like this.” Danny blushed even more brightly at that, finally looking Clockwork in the eye. The moment, however, was ruined by the waiter coming back with their drinks, Danny pulling his hands back across the table quickly, dropping them back into his lap. Taking their drinks and ordering their food, they lapsed into a slightly uncomfortable silence.

“Sooo, can you see, like, ALL of time, or is it mostly just the big moments, things that could change the future?” Danny asked, looking over slightly to study a painting on the wall. Clockwork chuckled.

“Daniel, you are still looking at time as a linear thing. Try think about it as if you're flying in the sky looking down on all the streets. The can each take several different turns and twists, and can also branch out to touch other paths. The person driving the car ultimately decides what path to take, that they have taken, or that they will take.” Clockwork explained, smiling at Danny. Nodding his head, Danny replied.

“I think I understood like… Half of that, but it still sounds interesting, and you didn’t necessarily answer my question, can you see ALL of time or just some of it?” Danny said, tilting his head slightly, looking like a curious puppy. Clockwork smiled at the expression. He couldn’t help it if the halfa was cute.

“I can’t see all of time, no, but I can see most of it, smaller decisions are harder to see, as well as spontaneous ones, and humans are harder to track than ghosts,” Clockwork explained, “The only thing that is completely blocked from my sight is my own timeline, and any moments of others timelines that intertwine with my own.” Danny blinked slowly, taking all the information in slowly. 

“Soo you are just as clueless to what happens now as I am?” Danny asked, giving Clockwork a cheeky smile when he gave him pointed look.

“Unfortunately, yes, and as of recently, I’ve begun to be unable to see pieces of your timeline as well, which I believe is due to the amount our timelines intertwine.” Clockwork said, looking rather off put by the admission. Danny smiled. ‘He looks adorable when he pouts’ Danny thought, before eliminating the thought, shaking his head. ‘NO, I refuse to fall in love with a freakin time GHOST of all things,’ Danny thought, looking up to see Clockworks concerned expression.

“Daniel, are you alright?” Clockwork asked, unconsciously reaching across the table to take Danny’s hand again. Blushing again, Danny looked away. ‘No. No. No. Nope. Nopity nope nope nope, I am not falling in love, I am not falling in love, I am NOT falling in lov-’ feeling Clockwork began to soothingly rub his thumb across his hand, still looking concerned. ‘DAMN IT’ Danny thought, blushing even more. “Denial, denial will be my friend,’ Danny thought again before realizing that they hadn’t even gotten their food yet, and that this date was still going to take a while.

“I’m fine, just thinking,” Danny said, responding to Clockworks question. “Hey, did you do something to stop the ghosts from attacking tonight, because normally I have to deal with at least one by now.” Clockwork simply smiled.

“Nothing that you can prove,” He replied.

“You look cute when you smile…” Danny mumbled, taking in the startled expression on Clockworks face, then groaning and slamming his face into the table.

“I said that out loud, didn’t I?” Danny asked, glancing up at the blushing Clockwork, who simply nodded, surprised expression still on his face. Danny groaned again, burying his head under his arms. About a minute later their food came out, and they ate in relative silence. After they were finished, Clockwork paid and they left, walking around the town.

“Sooo, where do we go from here?” Danny asked, half running in order to keep up with Clockworks long strides. Clockwork merely shrugged, seemingly unsure.

“It all depends on you, Daniel,” Clockwork said, “I’m just as blind about this as you are.” Danny could hear the irritation in his voice. Struggling to keep up with the fast pace, Danny reached out attempting to slow him down, but somehow his hand ended up holding clockwork’s. Tugging on it, he looked up.

“Dude, slow down, I can’t keep up with your long legs.” Danny said, looking up pitifully. Clockwork instantly slowed down, realizing for the first time how fast he was going. Suddenly noticing that he was holding hands with Clockwork, Danny almost tugged his hand away. Almost. But he found it kind of nice, so he simply left it. Noticing for the first time that they were in the park, Danny looked up, looking at the stars. Clockwork tugged him over to a bench, both of them sitting down, Danny unconsciously cuddling into Clockwork’s side. Staring up at the sky, they sat there for a long while, simply watching that stars, the crescent moon rising behind them.

Smiling, Danny leaned his head on Clockwork’s shoulder, snuggling into his side. Feeling Clockwork shift slightly, he was mildly surprised when he felt lips pressed against his own, quickly responding and kissing Clockwork back. He was glad he had found his soul mate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking into school the next day, everyone was wondering when the Fenton kid had met his soul mate, because he was so smiley it was obvious. His friends grilled him for it all day, but he never told them. But when Clockwork was waiting for him at the end of the day, the whole school knew.


	2. Fading

Danny was fading. He knew it would happen eventually, after all, one could not expect to live long if they were already half dead. Shuddering, he took quick breaths, each time feeling more and more like he was suffocating. The pencil he was using to do his homework slipped through his grasp, bouncing along the edge of the desk. Looking at his hand, it was pale, and translucent. He could just barely see the outline.

What a good friend would probably do is call their friends and tell them goodbye. After all, it wasn’t likely he would come back, considering his ghost half had already faded. Or so he thought. He couldn’t tell, he just knew that he couldn’t feel it anymore. Standing up, he struggled over to his bed, his legs feeling like they weren’t working properly. Or maybe, he thought with a sadistic smile, theyre not even there anymore. Flopping on the bed, he struggled to find his phone, he at least wanted his friends to know he loved them.

Lifting his phone, the screen going blurry, Danny dialed Sam’s number, then added Tucker. Making a last decision, he added Clockwork as well. Technus had help with a little convincing, to make cell phones work in the ghost zone, and so of course Danny made sure his boyfriend had one.

“Danny, do you know how late it is?!” Sam’s angry voice sounded through the phone. Danny smiled. How like her it was to start talking before he had even said anything. Rolling onto his back, Danny put the phone on speaker, noticing his legs were nearly gone now, his torso starting to fade.

“Yeah Danny, you interrupted my beauty sleep,” Tucker said over the phone. He didn’t have the energy to tell if he was being sarcastic. Moving his mouth, he attempted to speak, only just barely managing a whisper. His thought were going fuzzy, he began wondering if it could just be easier to just let go. That would be nice to just let go….

“Daniel, I know I told you to contact me anytime you need, but this is really not the time.” Clockwork’s voice snapped him back to reality, from going solid before fading again. He knew that Clockwork only called him Daniel when he was angry at him, but he found that he didn’t particularly care at the moment.

He was wheezing now, his lower stomach disappearing, his legs were completely gone. His hands were fading to. Maybe he should just….

“Danny, what’s wrong?” Jazz’s concerned voice sounded over the phone. He didn’t remember adding her to the call, but he couldn’t really focus on anything right now. One of his friend must have added her.

“Guys, you know I love you all, right?” At this, all of the others stopped talking. Danny turned his head letting out several coughs, his breaths rapid. He could feel his pulse slowing, and the usual hum of his core was no longer there.

"Danny, what are you talking about? Of course we know,” Sam’s voice seemed to raise a few octaves. She sounded scared. Danny didn’t want her to be scared.

“Daniel?” He heard Clockwork say, the voice seeming muffled, but he could still hear the concern. He wanted to speak, he wanted to reassure them, to say that everything was okay, but he couldn’t. Another boat of coughs racked through his body, causing him to roll over onto his stomach. He knew his friends heard the spatter of blood, one that was quickly fading. There concerned voices all moulded into one. He sighed, closing his eyes, feeling everything begin to just disappear. He wanted to do that, to just disappear. it would be nice, to not have to be the hero anymore….

He opened his eyes in surprise as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, looking up to see his boyfriend/mate was there, looking panicked and scared. He hadn’t even noticed when he got there. He tilted his head to the side, not hearing what the other was saying. It was all silence to him. He tried to reassure his mate, tell him that everything was okay, but the words wouldn’t come. So, using the last of his energy, he leaned up and kissed Clockwork. His mate kissed back, if only for a second, before Danny pulled away, falling back into his mate’s arms, letting go for the last time.

He faded out of existence, joining the silence and comfort of death's embrace. Leaving behind a sobbing time keeper, and friends and a sister screaming at him through a phone, unaware he was already gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He didn’t know where he was. It was all dark, an endless expanse of nothingness, stretching out for eternity in every direction. He felt like it was crushing him, like he was suffocating, but yet at the same time, it felt like he was the freest person alive, and that he could breathe for the first time. There was too little, there was too much. He felt like he was being pulled in every direction at once, and yet, he was weightless. He couldn’t take it. Clutching his head, he rocked back and forth, trying to figure everything out. He couldn’t remember anything, but his memories seemed so IMPORTANT.

He felt like his head was screaming at him, and yet the silence was deafening. And slowly, not sure how long he sat there, he began to remember. Nothing big, but he remembered. He remembered the shades of orange and blue, associated with a love that wasn’t always shown. The dark color of black and purple with a small smirk and a friendly smile. A flirty voice with a proud smile and bad jokes. The sounds of a fight mixed with bad puns and casual banter. And, what seemed to be the most important, the sound of a ticking clock, with warmth and love and safety, a welcoming hug, and a small kiss.

He struggled to remember more, to bring back the names and faces associated with the memories and the ideas, but he couldn’t. He began to fade, something he seemed to recognize as moving on, into a different world, one that was not his own. He struggled against it, like many do, but no matter how hard he fought he couldn’t escape the light. The closer he got, he found, the more he remembered, and the less he wanted to go back. Memories were what make a person a person. But the more he struggled, the more he forgot. He may have fought against so many things in his life, against kings and ghosts and time itself, but every hero gives in eventually. Daniel Fenton stopped struggling, and gave into the light, moving on into the next world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A funeral was held a few months after Danny had disappeared. Clockwork hadn’t wanted to go, but his mate’s friends wouldn’t let him out of it. So he went, in a human illusion, in the back of the crowd, as students and teachers, friends and family, all stood up giving him the send off they thought he deserved. Clockwork thought he deserved so much more.

Danny’s body had shown up a few hours after he had faded, too long gone to do anything to revive him. It was against the laws of the world to bring back a spirit, because they had given them two chances, they didn’t get anymore. Clockwork had told the young halfa’s friends what had happened, before disappearing back to his lair. The other ghosts hadn’t been aware of what happened, but they quickly found out. They knew how difficult it was for a ghost to lose their mate, and now Clockwork had a pile of gifts sitting in his living room. But gifts don’t heal broken hearts.

At times, he felt almost as if he could feel the young halfa, like he was still there and would say it was all just one of his stupid jokes. But it wasn’t. He was pegged by nightmares, often of Danny screaming out for him, trusting in the time keeper to save him. But he never could. He looked into every timeline, every single possibility, and in all of them Danny faded. In every single one, it was always in that moment, on that night. There was no alternative, no way to stop it. And so Clockwork wept.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny had been here a while. He didn’t know exactly where ‘here’ was, as most of the others had multiple names for it. Heaven, Purgatory, Eden, were some of the few he had come across. Almost everyone was here, except for the living and the… others. He didn’t know what happened to them. All he knew was that he died, and now he had an eternity to do whatever he wanted. He could have a political debate with Abraham Lincoln, have tea with the queen of England, or simply hang around with the other ordinary people. Hell, he could even become an astronaut like he wanted to, and visit the moon. He could become an artist for all they cared.

But, he choose to spend his time watching the pond. It wasn’t an ordinary pond, it would show you who ever you desired to see, in the linear time they were in back down on earth. Most used it to check in on loved ones who they had left behind, and Danny did just that. It tormented him, though, because he couldn’t reach them. At first, it frustrated him to no end. He would slash and growl, wanting to get through to them, but he never could. Eventually, it just made him sad. He would call out to them, try to give them reassurance. “I’m still here guys, I’m still here,” He would call out to them. 

This world was filled with knowledge. Everything that had happened, and everything that will, and even some things that will never come to pass. So, Danny took up studying. He would sit by the pond, not necessarily watching them, but he would be there. Sometimes it was almost as if they felt him there, watching, just out of reach. He learned more than any human mind would ever be able to hold and more. He learned the secrets of the universe, and he knew the destiny of his friends, of his parents, and of Clockwork. He never stopped trying to reach out to Clockwork. He would always watch him, crying when he thought no one could see. It hurt Danny, but he knew that there was nothing he could do.

He watched his friends and family, watch his parents grow old and die together, joining him in this place. He showed them the ropes, so to speak, far more intelligent than he was when he died. They soon after went back into ghost hunting, researching on their own, despite the fact that all the knowledge they could ever want was right there in front of them. Jazz was next, after living a full life, she died peacefully in her sleep, her husband following soon afterwards. He welcomed them too, showing them around. They had no use for the pond, they didn’t have any kids. They left soon afterwards, researching to their hearts content.

Sam and Tucker died within a few days of each other. They had both grown old together, dating during college and getting married, had three kids, before getting in a rather unfortunate car accident. Sam died instantly, Tucker following a few days after, spending his last moments in a coma. He welcomed them both with open arms, they ran to him, happy to see their friend after so long. It became just like high school, they hung out often, but not all the time, and this time Danny was the ones helping to teach them. He still watched over Clockwork, though, knowing the stubborn ghost wouldn’t be joining them for a very long time.

After a while he became known as ‘the greeter’ and ‘the watcher’. He had taken it upon himself to make sure that every soul that came here knew how everything worked, he was often the first face they saw upon waking up. He would also help them watch out for friends and family, those who were still on earth. After all, he had always liked helping people.

Soon, he was seeing familiar faces again. The ghosts of the ghost zone, their second life-spans finally up, joined him. He greeted them all as if they were old friends, and many were baffled how much he had become like his mate, except much more willing to help rather than sit and watch. He often sparred with them, just to remind him of times long past. And still, he watched his mate.

Clockwork was the last ghost to pass over, being unfortunately bound to a duty he could not ignore. The ghost zone was empty, it was the end of the world, and still he waited. And then, when everything ended, so did he. When he awoke in the afterlife, Danny was standing over him, as happy as could be. Clockwork could see a million years worth of intelligence sparkling in his eyes, a great sadness hidden under the brightest of smiles. Danny helped him up, hugging him, kissing him, and simply holding his hand as he showed him around. At last, he felt whole again.


	3. Homework Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's shorter than the last two, I will be posting two today!

Clockwork had grown quite used to seeing the halfa in the Citadel, whether or not he had been invited or not. Although, walking in to see Danny watching the time mirrors was a new development.

“Danny, what are you doing?” Clockwork asked, floating over to the half ghost. Danny was currently in his human form, sitting cross-legged and staring up at the mirrors, a bag of popcorn next to him.

“Shhhh, I’m watching time tv.” Was Danny’s response, never turning from the mirror. He threw a handful of popcorn into his mouth. Switching to his middle age form, Clockwork floated over, looked into the mirror, surprised about what the teen was watching.

“The… French Revolution?” Clockwork asked, looking down curiously. Danny simply nodded, swallowing his popcorn.

“I wanted to come here to ask for your advice, I have to write a paper on it for history and I never got much time to study, but you weren’t here, so I was going to go home before I noticed that it just happened to be playing on the mirrors.” At that, Danny finally spared a look towards his mate, a small smirk playing on his face. Clockwork looked at the mirror, thinking. He must be more attuned to the halfa’s needs than he thought.

Sitting down, though it was rather difficult with the ghostly tail, Clockwork unintentionally leaned towards Danny.

“What, exactly, is the paper about?” Clockwork asked, looking over at the teen. Pulling out a paper that Clockwork hadn’t noticed, he quickly handed it to him before looking back to the screen. Taking the paper, Clockwork scanned it. It was supposed to be about what would have happened if the French Revolution had been successful in creating a Republic or a Democracy. Still looking at the page, Clockwork waved his hand, bringing up multiple different timelines, all in which France either became a Democracy or a Republic because of the French Revolution.

“Take your pick, “ Clockwork said, handing back the paper. “But with one condition.” Danny, looked over, startled, before tackling Clockwork in a hug.

“Thanks you thank you THANK YOU!" He said, moving back into the cross-legged position. He then seemed to register the rest of the sentence. “Wait, condition?” Clockwork smiled, ghostly tail wrapping around the other, pulling him closer, giving him a kiss on the head.

“Yes,” Clockwork said, pulling the halfa into his arms, nuzzling into his neck. Danny blushed, a sight that the time ghost very much enjoyed. Danny tried to struggle out of it, before giving up and leaning back into Clockworks hold, signing as he did so.

“At least let me get the popcorn,” He said, grabbing it when Clockwork let him go, quickly scrambling back into his spot. The time ghost’s tail wrapped around Danny’s legs, arms wrapping around his center, putting his chin on top of his head as Danny picked a random time line. Suddenly Danny shifted, pulling out a rather crumpled piece of notebook paper. Uncrumpling it, Danny quickly located something, pulled out his pencil, and check something off. Leaning over the young halfa, Clockwork quickly scanned the page.

“Really, a bucket list for you and me?” Clockwork said, looking down at the young halfa. Danny merely shrugged, about to fold the paper back up. Clockwork grabbed it, however, quickly memorizing it for future date ideas.

“I was unaware this would count as a ‘movie date’,” He said, looking amused. Danny blushed, grabbing the paper back and stuffing it in his pocket.

“Yeah, well, this is much better than any public movie date,” He mumbled, looking back to the mirrors. “Now let me focus, I have a paper to write.”


	4. Snuggling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the second one!

Constantly being the hero was difficult, to say the least. Wincing as he landed, he quickly switched back to his human form. As the doors open, he quickly walked inside, doing his best not to agitate the wounds anymore than they already had been. It was the usual gray colors, the gears on the sides still going round. Peaking around the giant citadel, he quickly located Clockwork, who was, as usual, floating in front of his time mirrors, watching various different time streams. Usually, he would hang back and watch, curious to what was showing on the mirrors, but not today.

Stumbling in, and trusting his mate to catch him, he fell forward, smiling slightly as he felt the familiar sensation of the time keeper’s arms around him. Flinching when pressure was applied to one of his newly formed bruises, he shifted around until Clockwork was carrying him bridal style, snuggling into his mate’s chest. Clockwork, in his middle age form, looked down at the teen, worried. After all, it wasn’t often when your boyfriend stumbles in looking like he jus got slammed through several buildings. Well, it wasn’t THAT often.

“Danny, are you alright?” Clockwork asked, looking down at the young halfa, concerned at the amount of bruises that were forming. He quickly flew Danny into his bedroom, laying him down softly, making sure he was comfortable before straightening, intent on finding the first aid kit. He was stopped, however, by the small tug on his cloak. Turning around, he saw Danny give him the most pathetic look he could, his eyes showing just how hurt and tired he was.

“Please, just stay with me for now,” Danny said, looking up at Clockwork, his voice barely above a whisper, as if it hurt to even talk. Sighing slightly, Clockwork layed down next to the young halfa, carefully putting his arm around him, and using their bond to help Danny with the pain. Danny cuddled up to him instantly, sighing in relief as the pain dulled slightly. His eyes dropped slightly, the exhaustion of the day's activities, and of multiple nights before with little sleep, was taking a toll on him. It wasn’t long until he had fallen asleep.

When he woke up, however, all of his wounds were tended to, and Clockwork was still next to him, snoring softly. He also noticed the medallion around his neck, the gear that stopped Clockwork's powers from affecting him was absent from his neck and on the nightstand, and realized time must have been stopped. Smiling, he snuggled up to his mate’s warmth, reaching a hand up and playing in his hair, which was free from the hood it was usually hidden under. Danny leaned up, giving Clockwork a quick peck on the lips, and whispering ‘thank you’, before settling back down on the bed. He could have sworn he saw a ghost of a smile cross Clockwork’s face. Sighing in contentment, he dropped his head back down on his mate's chest, falling asleep rather quickly. It was moments like this that made the hero life less challenging.


	5. Study Buddy

Danny was freaking out. It wasn’t a nightmare, or bullies, or his parents that caused him this panic. It was school. Flying into the Citadel, he really hoped that he was right. Peeking his head around the corner, he spotted Clockwork standing in front of his time mirrors as usual.

“HeyClockworkIknowthatwenormalycuddlerightnowbutIhaveabigtestcomingupandneedtostudy,” Danny said in a rush. There were two reasons he decided this was the best place to study, 1. No ghost attacks, and 2. time worked differently around the Citadel, so it was possible he could get a couple extra hours of study time. Quickly flying into Clockworks normal living room, he switched into his human half, spreading out all the materials in front of him. He ran a hand through his frazzled hair, catching on knots, before buckling down to study. The test was worth a good percentage of his grade, and he COULDN’T fail.

Clockwork was by far too used to the teen, although he had never seen him this stressed about school before. Danny’s hair looked like someone had thought it was a good idea to try and brush it with an angry cat. He watched from afar, waiting until the halfa was absorbed into his studies before floating over, phasing one of his time medallions on without the teen noticing. He paused time, smiling as he floated away. He was going to give the teen as much time as he wanted to study.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After several hours of studying, Danny began to pack up. He wondered why his friends hadn’t called him yet, they were supposed to call him to tell him when it was midnight so he wouldn’t stay in the ghost zone to long. Pulling out his phone, he turned it on, surprised to see the time was… Frozen. Looking down at his neck, he saw one of clockwork’s medallions hanging there. Switching back to his ghost form, he phased through the walls, floating over to where the time mirrors were located.

“Clockwork, you do realize you didn’t have to pause time just so I could study,” Danny stated, setting down on the floor and tapping his foot. He was expecting some sort of smartass comment, not the amount of concern that Clockwork showed him.

“You seemed like you needed it, considering the amount of stress you’ve been under lately.” Clockwork replied, shrugging lightly. floating over to the time ghost, Danny hugged him, trying to show all his gratitude in that one action.

“Thank you,” He whispered, smiling when he felt the time ghosts arms wrap around him as well. He felt clockwork smile as he shifted until he was wrapped around the time ghost, laying across his shoulders and ghost tail wrapping around his midsection, looking quite like an over pampered cat. It didn’t help when Danny started purring, for lack of a better word, as Clockwork began petting the teens hair. Well, he was trying to untangle it, but it was exceptionally difficult, considering how much flying and fighting he did. Clockwork sighed, though Danny knew he was really smiling.

“Time in,” Clockwork said, unpausing time. Danny slipped off the medallion, intending to hand it back to Clockwork, but was stopped by the time master, who took Danny’s hand placed it into his palm, and closed his fingers around it.

“Keep it,” Clockwork said, the teen taking it back and sliding it around his neck. Danny smiled, giving Clockwork a quick peck on the cheek before settling down on his shoulders, somehow managing to balance perfectly, even after he fell asleep. The time keeper merely smiled, eyes full of love as he glanced at the teen, chuckling softly. Careful not to disturb the sleeping halfa, he went back to watching the time mirrors.

‘How did I ever end up loving you, Daniel...’


	6. Diner Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY FRIDAY!
> 
> Human Clockwork AU

Danny had been working at the diner for quite a while now, and he was used to ignoring the customers after they had ordered, but it was kind of hard to ignore the man sitting in the booth in the corner, considering he had been sitting there for an hour. He had been watching the cutie from afar after he had ordered a strawberry milkshake, at first looking hopeful but that turned into increasingly sad as the minutes ticked by. If he had to guess, the poor guy had gotten stood up. There was now a small pool of condensation around the half melted milkshake, and he had never seen anyone look more discontent.

“Hey Sam, I’m going to take my break now,” Danny said, walking over to the sign in sheet and marking his break time. They weren’t particularly busy, so it shouldn’t be a problem.

“Okay Danny, “ he heard Sam shout from the back room, where she had been taking inventory. Danny quickly whipped up a small hot chocolate with whipped cream, figuring the guy could use some cheering up. Walking towards where the guy was sitting, absentmindedly tapping his fingers on the table while looking out the window.

“Hey, do you mind if I sit?” Danny asked. The man’s head whipped around, hopeful look on his face before it fell, once again looking crest fallen.

"Sure, why not?” The man responded with an accent that Danny couldn’t quite place. Sliding into the booth across for the guy, who looked to be somewhere from 18-20, Danny quickly pushed to hot chocolate across the table.

“Here, it looked like you could use some cheering up,” Danny said, the guy looking over in surprise. The guy had shaggy blond hair that fell into his crimson eyes, a rounded face and yet sharp, prominent features. Why anyone would waste a chance to have a date with the hottie was beyond Danny.

“Thanks,” The man said, pulling the hot chocolate over, cradling it in his hands and taking a small sip. He smiled softly at Danny, who flushed and looked away.

“It’s nothing, besides I couldn’t let a cutie like you sit over here looking all sad like that,” Danny said, eyes trained on the table in front of him. The guy blushed, looking back towards the window, a small sigh escaping.

“I just don’t understand…” He trailed off, still staring out the window.

“I’m going to go out on a limb here and say you got stood up, right?” Danny asked, getting a nod in response. “That’s rough buddy.” The man simply nodded again.

“Hey, I never got your name,” Danny said, attempting to distract the other. It seemed to work, as he looked back at Danny before replying.

“It’s Alessandro,” Alessandro responded, looking at Danny, next question already on his lips. Alessandro responded before he could ask. “It’s Italian.”

“Cool, I was wondering where your accent was from, I’m Daniel by the way, but my friends call me Danny,” Danny said, sticking out his hand. Alessandro took it and they shook hands, both withdrawing quickly with light blushes on their faces. They looked at each other awkwardly, Danny coughing in an attempt to break the silence.

“Sooo, Alessandro, how long have you been in town?” Danny asked.

“About a week, trying for a new start, you know?”

“And you choose our crazy little town.... why, exactly?” Danny asked. Alessandro shrugged.

“It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“Really, and how’s that shaping up for you so far?”

“Minus the ghosts, it’s actually a pretty nice town.” Speaking of ghosts Danny thought as his ghost sense went off. Quickly pulling a pen out of the pocket on his uniform, Danny took a napkin and scribbled his number on it, passing it over to the cutie across from him.

“My break’s almost over, so I have to go, but call me?” Danny asked hopefully. Smiling his first real smile, the other nodded.

“Consider it done," He said, Danny quickly getting up and walking back to the employee area.

“Hey!” Alessandro called, Danny turning around to look at him. “Do I have to pay for this?” He asked, holding up the now half finished hot chocolate. Danny smiled, shaking his head.

“Consider it on the house!”


	7. Diner Date pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my internet friend, this one's for you buddy!

Danny refused to believe that anyone had ever had a worse date than him. Sighing, he looked around for some way to escape, fighting the flow of people who were screaming, pushing and shoving trying to escape the small diner. The ghosts just couldn’t leave him alone, could they? All he asked for was one afternoon. Just one without a ghost attack. Was that to much too ask!? Apparently, he thought, looking up at Skulker, who was searching the flow of people for him. Pushing through people, trying to get to a secure place so he could transform into his ghost half. Feeling a hand on his arm, he gritted his teeth, knowing that there was no way he was going to lose his date, even in this crowd. 

“Where are you going!? We have to get out of here!” Alessandro said, tugging on his arm. Danny almost didn’t notice the way the actions seemed like he was acting. This was their 5th date, and they were officially an ‘item’. Unfortunately, he had yet to tell his boyfriend a certain secret, which was going to make it difficult to fight off the ghosts. Especially if he couldn’t lose his boyfriend in the crowd.

“Where are you, ghost child?” Skulker called, flying over the crowd of panicked pedestrians. “Ah, there you are,” Skulker said, plucking Danny out of the crowd with ease. Going through his usual spiel of ‘the ghost zone's greatest hunter’ and all that BS, Danny checked to make sure everyone had gotten out of the diner. Well, everyone but Alessandro. Sighing for a third time, Danny supposed it was now or never. Triggering the shift, Danny watched as the two white rings wrapped around him, changing him into his ghost half. Phasing out of Skulker’s grip, Danny quickly shot an ecto blast at him, using the distraction to fly over to his bag by the abandon table.

Grabbing the thermos, Danny turned around, just barely dodging the net, before sucking Skulker in the thermos, capping it before landing. Refusing to look at Alessandro, Danny put the thermos back in his backpack, shifting back to his human half as he did so. Turning around, he prepared to escape the diner, stopping when he felt a hand on his arm. Feeling a tug, he turned around to face his boyfriend, or possibly ex now, explanations and excuses already on his lips. 

Feeling lips press against his own, he almost jumped in surprise, but was held in place by the arms wrapped around him. Responding to the kiss, Danny closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. Feeling Alessandro break off the kiss, he opened his eyes, and Alessandro pressed his forehead to Danny’s. 

“You know, I already guessed that you were Danny Phantom,” He said while smiling, pressing a small kiss to his nose, chuckling at Danny’s surprised look. “I just had to wait for you to confirm it.” Seeing the question in Danny’s eyes, he cut him off. “Come on, you think I can’t recognize my own boyfriend?” He said, smiling down at Danny.

“So, does this change anythin-” Getting cut off again by a kiss, Danny found that he didn’t particularly mind. Smiling into the kiss, he leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Alessandro’s waist.


	8. Go Home Clockwork, Your Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo Happy Monday!  
> (Warnings for mentions and use of Alcohol)

Danny had been working at the club for a while now, long enough to know the usual customers. It was a sort of part time job that made it okay for him to sneak off to go fight ghosts, and the people knew him well enough to trust him not to get drunk on the job. It had become sort of a neutral space for humans and ghosts, because apparently dead people enjoyed getting shit faced drunk and singing karaoke as much as the next teenager.

So he didn’t even bother when his ghost sense went off, he assumed it was one of the ghosts who came in regularly, and he just kept on cleaning out the glasses and refilling drinks, building up quite the tab for some patrons. He did notice, however, when a college age person he had never seen before came stumbling over, laughing like a maniac before slumping over the bar. The man continued giggling, looking at Danny. The man was about 5’8, with fluffy blond hair and crimson colored eyes. He seemed familiar somehow, although Danny knew almost everyone in town, but he had never seen him before.

“Hehe, your cuuuuttteeeee,” The man said, words slurring together. He tried to sit up more, only to slump back over in a fit of drunken giggles. Danny wasn’t sure whether to be amused or disturbed by the strange man.

“Thanks,” Danny responded, simply deciding not to aggravate the man. He had dealt with more than a few angry drunks. Catching a whiff of the man's breath, he smelled strawberries, rum, and a hint of lime? “dude, I think you need to go home.”

“Awww that’s what everyone else said, before they kicked me out, especially when I’ve just found you Daniel.” The man said, leaning forward on his elbows. Danny shuffled away from the drunk before registering what he had said.

“Wait, you called my Daniel…” The only person who called him Daniel was… “Clockwork?” The human Clockwork giggle, leaning over the counter and almost falling over, booping Danny on the nose.

“Ding ding ding, you got it correct!” Clockwork said before tumbling over the counter in a fit of hiccups and giggles. Danny had his phone out instantly, rethinking the entire thing. Considering how drunk his ghostly boyfriend appeared to be, he probably wouldn’t remember much, but Danny was never letting this go. Never. Clockwork sat up, looking at Danny, still giggling.

“Are you from Tennessee, because you're the only ten I see,” Oh god this was hilarious. Clockwork was trying to use pick up lines on him. Very very bad pickup lines. And he was recording all of it. Clockwork was standing up now, using the edge of the bar for support.

“There’s a party in my pants, and you're invited.” Danny was probably as red as the strawberries used to make Clockworks drink, but he didn’t care, because this was worth it.

“I’m a thief and I’m here to steal your heart.” Clockwork said, leaning in close to Danny. Oh man he was so sending this to Tucker and telling him to make hundreds of copies.

“Go home Clockwork, you’re drunk,” Danny said, because as much as he enjoyed this, Clockwork was probably going to kill him for recording it.

‘I’’m not drunk, I’m just intoxicated by you honey bun.”

“Clockwork you are most definitely drunk.” Danny said, slowly nudging him toward the employee exit, still recording the whole thing. It was going to be difficult to get the drunken ghost past his parents, but he’ll have to figure out some way. He couldn’t very well let his boyfriend sleep on the street. Clockwork suddenly stopped, looking down at Danny’s feet before looking back up to his face.

“You have very big feet, and you know what they say about guys with big feet…” Clockwork said seductively, smirking. Danny blushed furiously, shoving Clockwork out the door and slamming it shut. Quickly ending the recording, Danny sent it to Tucker, attempting to calm down the blush, his whole face burning. When it had finally calmed down, he checked out for the night, walking back out of the employee’s exit, finding a very passed out Clockwork sitting next to the trash. Danny smiled slightly, shaking his head before hauling the ghost into the passenger seat of his car. Luckily his parents weren’t home, and the Specter Speeder was still working. Hualing the passed out ghost into his lair, Danny dimmed all the lights, leaving a glass of water and an aspirin on the bedside table, tucking in his boyfriend and pressing a small kiss to his forehead. He promised to come back and see how he was doing in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Visiting Clockwork in the morning proved to be the worst idea Danny had ever come up with to date. not only was the ghost hung over, but normal medicines like aspirin didn’t work on him unless they were given in quantities large enough to kill a human. And unfortunately it was really difficult to procure that amount of painkillers without arousing suspicion. Danny had figured out after a few minutes that it was best to just sit there silently, running his hands through Clockworks hair while he waited for all the alcohol to get out of his system. So that’s what he did.

Luckily it was summer, and he didn’t have to work tonight, so giving his parents some excuse about hanging out with his friends, and telling them to cover for him, he stayed at the Citadel all day. The ghost had shifted back into his more ghostly form, and was laying in his bed, not moving or speaking, the only difference was that his head was laying in Danny’s lap. clockwork had spent most of the day sleeping, only waking up every so often to get a drink of water, which Danny easily got for him. It took about half of the day for the alcohol to get out of his system, and another quarter for the headache to go away. He and Danny spent the rest of the day cuddling, Danny finishing off the book he had brought to read and Clockwork trying to remember what happened the night before. Finally he cracked and asked.

“Danny, what happened last night?” Clockwork asked, glancing up at the half ghost. Danny blushed brightly, remembering the pick up lines, and shifted slightly, pulling out his phone. Clockwork was slightly worried about what he did, considering how much the halfa was blushing.

“Well, i’m not sure about the first half of the night, but you came into the place I work at about 11, maybe? Shit faced-drunk and well… Just watch,” Danny said, holding out the phone. Clockwork took it, pressing play, and watched, blushing more and more as the video played through, finally throwing it across the room where it smashed against the wall, getting and startled ‘Hey!’ from Danny.

“I’ll buy you a new one, but the evidence must be destroyed.” Clockwork said, his face a bright green.

“... I am so glad i prepared for that to happen,” Danny mumbled, thinking of the multiple copies Tucker had made him, including saving it onto his online storage and posting it to youtube. It was too late now, it was already on the internet.

“... Daniel, what do you mean by that?” Clockwork asked, looking back up at the halfa, who meekly shrugged, paling slightly.

“I may or may not have sent it to tucker who has already made multiple copies and posted it to youtube…” Danny said, slightly terrified by the look on Clockworks face. Danny quickly made peace with his fate, knowing Clockwork was probably going to murder him. But then again….

Quickly phasing the blankets over Clockwork, Danny took off, shifting into his ghost form and flying as fast as possible. Hearing the Clockwork yell ‘DANIEL’, he sped up. He wondered if there was any place he could hide from a ghost who could see all of time.


	9. Ghost Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo~ Happy Friday!

There are many things Danny wished he had been informed about when he became a ghost. What was happening now, however, had to take the cake. Not that, you know, he didn't enjoy having the insatiable desire to find something, although he didn't know what. The blackouts were also GREATLY appreciated.

But he was getting rather tired of waking up in the middle of the ghost zone with no memory of what happened. With a sigh he began looking for some sort of recognizable landmark. Taking off towards what he assumed to be the Fenton ghost portal, he sighed again. Wait for it...! And there it is again. If he didn't figure out what exactly it was that he wanted, it was going to drive him up a wall. This annoying as hell urge to find whatever it is his brain wanted was like trying hammer a nail into the exact spot he needed it with a blindfold on.

He supposed that he could ask someone, not that his friends would know anymore than he did. As for ghosts, there were very few that would even want to help him, and those that didn't mind him were probably busy. Or at least, that's what he told himself.

Flying by the Clock Citadel, he briefly wondered if he should ask Clockwork for advice before deciding against. He already bothered enough people. Turning around, he gasped when he felt a sharp tug at his core, darkness crowding over the edges of his vision.  
'Oh no,' he thought, 'Here I go again,' before blacking out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clockwork told everyone that he could see all time and possibilities. And he could. Except for one thing. All ghosts had a "mate", someone like a soul mate for the living. Sometimes, they found each other quickly, such as Johnny and Kitty, and other times it took much longer for the two to find each other. In rare cases, the ghost's cores would attempt to bring them together, causing one to search for the other continuously until they found the other.

The one thing Clockwork couldn't see was who his mate was. At first it had angered him, but eventually he had simply let it go. Everything had been blurred out, and words sounded like they were being spoken underwater. He waved the images away, choosing instead to watch the past. The observants would be here soon, demanding another thing from him.

Flinching in surprise, he turned towards the door as a loud crash was heard somewhere behind it in the entrance hall.

"Strange," he muttered, floating towards the noise, switching into his middle aged form. “I wasn’t expecting any other visitors.” He blinked in surprise when Danny appeared, sliding around the corner in his ghost form.

“Daniel? What are y-,” Stumbling back, Clockwork was cut off when the young halfa suddenly tackled him, wrapping his arms around Clockwork, his legs turning into a ghostly tail and twinning with his own. Looking down, he was even more surprised to find himself nearly nose to nose with the teen, whose eyes were covered in a film of swirling green and blue. It looked somewhat like what happened when… Oh… Well, that explained a few things.

“Daniel, you are truly unexpected,” Clockwork mumbled, floating over to his mirrors, looking back on all the times this had previously happened, which there weren’t many. It appeared as if he would have to show some form of acceptance, or at least acknowledgement, that he knew they were mates, although the form of acceptance greatly differed from one to another.

Clockwork decided to go with the simplest form: a kiss. He dipped his head down, he gave the halfa a quick kiss, feeling a small tug at his core as he did so. It felt like all the loose strings were pulling tight, binding them together. Feeling Danny begin to shift, he pulled back, blinking in surprise as the teen rocketed out of his grip, shooting over to the other side of the room. Funny, he hadn’t even noticed when he had started hugging Danny. Looking towards the young halfa in question, he was pleasantly surprised by the bright green blush that was currently residing on the young halfa’s face.

“I- Wha- How- Ah-,” Danny sputtered, waving his hands around frantically. Finally speaking coherently, he settled for one simple phrase. “What the FUCK Clockwork?!?!?!?!?!” Clockwork simply smiled, turning back towards his time mirrors.

“I don’t know what you mean, Daniel,” He figured he would wait a little while to tell Danny about the whole ghostly mates thing.

“That… That was my first kiss… Oh god , my first kiss was with an ancient ghost that's probably as old as time itself… OH MY GOD HE”S OLDER THAN MY PARENTS,” Danny babbled, sliding down the wall, burying his face in his hands. Looking up, he glared halfheartedly at Clockwork, still somewhat shocked. Seeing the question in his eyes, Clockwork cut it off before it could form.

“It seemed like the best way to wake you from your daze, that is, without hurting you.” Clockwork explained, flinching at the thought of hurting his new found mate. Before he might have considered it but now… Now he knew he could never do anything to hurt the young halfa. Smiling lightly, he looked into Danny’s eyes, smiling even more when the young halfa blushed brightly and looked away. He was going to enjoy having a ghost mate.


	10. Ghost Mates pt 2

Danny wasn’t entirely sure what had changed, although he was rather glad about it. The blackouts had stopped (thank God) and he found himself feeling happier than he had been in a while. Feeling his ghost sense go off, he sighed, quickly ducking into an alleyway and setting his backpack down. Leave it to a ghost to ruin his happy mood. He was probably going to be late to school now. Flying up into the air, he quickly spotted Skulker, who greeted him with the usual ‘greatest hunter’ bullshit and such.

“Yeah yeah, I get it okay? Now can we just get this over with, I’m going to be late to school.” Danny said, irritated. He took the echo shot that was fired at him as a yes.

“I’m going to turn you into a pelt and hang it on my wall, ghost boy!” Skulker called out, shooting more echo blasts at Danny. Quickly dodging the attacks, he fired off some of his own, getting caught by surprise by the attack from the side, hitting his neck. Grabbing his neck, he pulled away, grimacing at the small amount of blood that came away. 

“Great, thanks for that,” Danny growled, “Do you know how hard it is to explain these injuries to people!?!?” He hadn’t noticed the way Skulker had paled, seeing the small mark at the base of the halfa’s neck. Pulling up the ripped neck of the suit, covering the small black gear mark, Danny glared at Skulker, surprised to see the ghost was backing away.

“I’-I’m s-sorry, please don’t let him turn me into a pelt.” Skulker pleaded, looking terrified. Danny only looked at him confused.

“What are you talking about?” Danny asked, looking around to see that the ghost had already disappeared. Shrugging, he quickly promised himself to ask Clockwork about it later. He had found himself going to Clockwork more and more since the blackouts had stopped, although he didn’t know why. Quickly shifting back to human, he grabbed his backpack, rushing off to school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Absent-mindedly doodling on his notes, he waited as the teacher passed back the tests they had taken last week. He wasn’t even paying attention to what he was doodling, talking to Sam and Tucker, who luckily both had the class with him. Watching as the teacher slowly came closer, Danny became increasingly nervous. The test was worth a lot of his grade, and he could NOT afford to fail it. 

“What are you drawing, Daniel?” He heard the teacher ask, peering over his shoulder. quickly looking down, he realized that he had been drawing him and Clockwork. Kissing. Blushing, he quickly covered it up, hoping that the teacher hadn’t seen anything.

“Nothing,” He muttered, quickly taking his test and looking at the grade. He got a 90. Sighing in relief, he put his head down, thanking whatever entity out there that helped him. Unfortunately, in doing that he had pushed to drawings directly towards Sam and Tucker, who both looked at the drawings and then at Danny, promising to talk about it during lunch. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seeing the looks his friends were sharing as Danny sat down at the lunch table, he quickly took the bait.

“Whats with the looks?” He asked, shoving a mouthful of what probably wasn’t food into his mouth.

“What was with the drawings during History?” Sam fired back, sighing at the confused look Danny gave her. “You know, the ones with you and Clockwork?” Blushing Danny quickly stuffed more food into his mouth, trying to avoid the question. Meanwhile, Tucker thought it would be a good idea to launch into the ‘we accept you no matter what’ and ‘it doesn’t matter who you like, and we will always support you’ and such, causing Danny to blush even more, staring into his lap and wringing his hands.

“Guys, I’m completely honest here, I have NO idea what was with those drawings, I didn’t even know I was drawing them.” Seeing the skeptical looks he was given, he raised his hands in surrender. Felling his ghost sense go off, he sighed in relief, happy to escape the conversation. Quickly standing up, he raced off to the bathroom, quickly transforming into his ghost half and phasing through the ceiling. He had expected one of the usual ghosts, not Vlad.

“What do you want, Vlad?” Danny asked, venom in his voice. 

“Dear boy, I’m only here to.. Negotiate.”

“I don’t want to negotiate with you Vlad, now get out of here before I kick your ass.” Unfortunately, Danny was bluffing. It was unlikely he would be able to beat Vlad, and Vlad knew it.

“My dear boy, I don’t think you quite understand how this game works,” Vlad said, charging an echo blast in his hand. He never got a chance to fire it though, as he was suddenly hit by a very powerful blast from the side. 

“I would recommend that you not attempt to hurt Daniel.” Hearing the familiar voice of Clockwork, Danny smiled, looking over to wear the time ghost had appeared. He had no idea why he was so happy to see him. The time ghost floated over, standing protectively in front of the young halfa.

“Clockwork, what a …. pleasant surprise,” Vlad said, floating upright again. “I thought you didn’t interfere with the likes of us normal ghosts.”

“Well, I have a reason.” Clockwork smirked, his free hand pulling down the front of his cloak just enough to see the marking on his neck, in the same spot as danny’s, but it was Danny’s logo in light blue. Danny, watching the exchange from behind Clockwork wondered what could have possibly made Vlad gasp and then look slightly terrified, covering it up rather quickly.

“Daniel, go back inside, will you, the bell is about to ring.” Clockwork said, the bell signaling lunch was over sounding a second later. Danny’s protests died in his mouth when he saw the two glaring at each other. He had a feeling he didn’t want to get stuck in the middle of this fight. Flying back towards the school, he heard the last snippets of conversation before he phased back in.

“Now, Clockwork, lets be diplomatic about this…”

“I see all of time, Vladimir, and I’ve been watching.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, it was all over the papers about the strange ‘accident’ the mayor had, and he was stuck in the hospital for over a week with multiple broken bones and internal bleeding. He also refused to see Danny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a week with little to no ghost attacks, except for the giant blobs of ectoplasmic goo, and Danny was starting to get really confused. He decided to check the ghost zone and see if they were alright. Flying through the ghost zone, the first person he ran into was Kitty.

“Hey, Kitty!” Danny called, surprised by the fear he saw flash across her face. “ I’m not here to hurt you, or to fight, I was just wondering what’s going on, because I haven’t seen you guys around town recently.” Kitty relaxed only slightly, before something seemed to cross her mind.

“You don’t know a lot about the ghost zone do you?” She ask, looking around scared.

“Not really, why?” Danny replied, tilting his head to the side.

“well,” She scratched the back of her head, still looking around. “there’s this thing called ‘ghost mates’ and it’s basically like a soul mate for ghosts, and once you meet your ghost mate, you get a certain mark somewhere on your body connecting them too you, and well, here” She said, digging through her purse and pulling out a mirror. Danny took it, looking surprised when she reached over and pulled down the neck of his shirt, showing off the black gear mark.

“Wait, so I already found mine… and that looks like clockworks gear… No.” Danny said, looking for her for confirmation. she simply nodded her head.

“Ghost mates tend to be a little…. Over protective, and nobody wants to piss off Clockwork, considering… well… yeah,” She said, shuddering, quickly spotting Ember and making her escape. Danny called out his thanks before flying, although to were he didn’t know. He ended up in the far frozen, sitting in a blizzard for a couple of hours. He was… soul mates, basically, with a ghost that was probably as old as time. He groaned, rolling over to lay face down in the snow. He felt himself starting to shiver, and go the feeling he had been in the tundra for a lot longer than he should have.

Suddenly feeling something warm wrap around him, he looked over to see it was a purple cloak. A very familiar purple cloak. Whining, he tried to bury himself in the snow drift because he was NOT dealing with this right now. Hearing Clockworks laughter, he felt himself be picked up, Clockwork carrying him bridal style and walking through the time portal back into the Citadel. He struggled slightly, giving into his predicament as he felt tiredness wash over him, unconsciously snuggling into Clockworks side, the time ghost smiling down at the young halfa.

Opening another time portal, Clockwork gently set Danny on his bed, quietly tucking him in before leaving, glancing back over his shoulder when he heard the young halfa mumble his name. Smiling, he stepped back, placing a small kiss on Danny’s forehead before disappearing through the time portal.


	11. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Happy Friday! This one is probably going to be a bit more angsty than usual, so if that's not your thing, then don't read!

Clockwork had know it would happen. But that didn’t mean he was happy about it. it had been years now, not that it really mattered to the ghost of time. As much as he hated it, he was eternal. And Danny, young and naive Danny, was not. He had died years ago, when he was only twenty. It had been brutal, his parents shooting him down in mid flight. Clockwork couldn’t have done anything, every time line ended there. He had to sit back and watch. And he knew without a doubt that Danny would not come back.

He remembered something Danny had told him long ago, about nightmares.

“Eventually,” He had said, “Your body gets used to being sleep deprived.” Clockwork hadn’t understood at the time, but now, now he hadn’t slept for more than an hour in the last week. Nightmares plagued him constantly, until sleep was impossible. He understood with startling clarity the reasons some humans had such an aversion to sleeping. 

The nightmares were constant, always of Danny, of the ways he could have saved his lover, of how things could have gone differently, how everything had gone wrong. The time he would have normally spent sleeping was spent wandering, or, sometimes, watching replays of Danny’s timeline. Sometimes, the world was just too painful, and he simply laid down, pretending to not exist for a while, until it all came crashing back down on him, a weight on his chest that nothing could ever lift. No matter what he did, it always ended with him crying, missing his halfa more and more every day.

But he kept going, because he had to. He had a job to do, and so he did it, every day slowly dying more on the inside, but he kept going. Because he was afraid if he ever stopped, it would kill him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was never sure why humans had buried their dead, but never the less he found himself visiting Danny’s grave every year, talking to it even though he knew Danny’s spirit was probably long gone, but sometimes it was almost like he could still feel Danny there, talking back to him. He often brought little trinkets with him, things he knew danny would have liked, along with a single red rose. Those visits almost always ended in tears to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a century, and humans were slowly leaving the planet for the great beyond of space. He smiled sadly, thinking of how much Danny would have loved to see the age of space travel, where the moon was a vacation spot, and Pluto was a tourist trap.Danny had always wanted to be an astronaut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clockwork had lost track of how much time had passed. Ironic, a time keeper losing track of time. It was something Danny would have liked. The rest of the ghosts were moving with the humans, into the great void of space, each new planet creating its own version of the ghost zone, but Clockwork refused to leave. He could do his job just fine from where he was, and he wanted to stay. He wanted to stay, just in case. Just in case….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Earth was burning. The sun was exploding, and everything they had once known was burning. The fiery inferno raged around Clockwork, not that he noticed. It was burning the ghost zone to, but two spots would remain unscathed. The Clock Citadel, and Danny’s grave. He had trapped them in time, and nothing would affect them. Later on, the humans would return, if only to pay their respects to the once proud and life filled planet that had supported them for so long, only to be baffled by the single surviving patch of grass in a ring around a certain headstone. It would remain that way until it ended. But until then, a fresh rose would appear every year on Danny’s birthday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The end was near. Clockwork could feel it, as could the rest of the universe. The energy had finally run out, and everything would collapse. Then finally, it would be over. He could finally rest, and not have to worry anymore, to deal with the weight pressing down on him day after day, the world blurring into a constant motion tinged with an unbearable sadness. Clockwork smiled, or tried to, remembering something Danny had told him so very long ago.

“Death is just your body trying to catch up on all the sleep you missed as a teenager,” he had said, smiling brightly. If that was true, then Clockwork would be sleeping for a long time. Feeling the yank of the universe, he let it pull him along, slowly pressing down on him until nothing remained, and at last Clockworks job was over. His last thought before he died was how much it felt like the crushing sadness he had felt for all those years.


	12. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo~ Happy Monday!

Danny fought ghosts, fought against kings, and had even gone against time itself. What he couldn’t take, though, is scary movies.

“Can we PLEASE watch something else next time?” Danny whined, giving out a startled squeak as another jump scare happened, curling into a ball. Clockwork merely smiled, popping more popcorn into his mouth. It’s not like he enjoyed seeing the young halfa scared, but it was really just too cute.

“Daniel, you were the one who suggested a scary movie.” Clockwork said, glancing at the young halfa. The teen was currently trying to become as small as possible, head hiding under his arms. Danny whined again, looking up just in time for another jump scare, quickly disappearing under a mass of blankets. Clockwork merely chuckled, having already seen every horror movie, and as such was no longer affected by such things. It’s not as if he had all that much to do with so much time on his hands.

“How are you not scared?” Danny said, peeking out at relatively calm moment, hair frazzled as if he had just been attacked by an angry cat.

“I’ve seen all of these movies before, Daniel,” Clockwork replied, looking over. Another jump scare happened, startling Danny, sending him scrambling across the couch. Straight into Clockwork’s arms. That was when Clockwork noticed the tears streaming down Daniel's face.

Quickly hugging the shaking teen, Clockwork turned off the tv, pulling Danny farther into his lap, stroking the teens hair, whispering soothing things into his ear. He knew the young halfa was easily scared, especially when it came to certain types of horror movies, but usually he seemed to take it pretty well. After the teen had finally calmed down, he mumbled something, Clockwork giving a questioning ‘Hm?” in response.

“It reminded me of Dan…” The halfa mumbled again quietly, burying his face into Clockworks chest. Clockwork quickly hugged the teen, reviewing the movie in his head. It was remarkably similar to Danny, the kid hiding a secret from his friends and parents, eventually losing his mind and going on a gory murder spree, killing his friends and family. When he had come back to his senses, he found his dead friends and family, which caused him to go mad with grief, cutting off his thumbs to signify the loss of his humanity, killing everyone in his way.

“Shh Danny, it’s alright, Dan is locked away and he will never get out, okay?” Clockwork replied, hugging the teen tighter.

“you won’t let me become like him, will you?” hugging him closer at the broken and scared voice, Clockwork wrapped his tail around the young halfa.

“No, I won’t,” He reassured, eyes glowing red for a split second at the thought of anything bad happening to his mate. “How about next movie night we watch a rom-com.”  
Looking down at the startled laugh, Clockwork smiled, seeing Danny was smiling again. Looking almost at war with himself, Danny finally looked down sheepishly. 

“Can we?” Clockwork laughed, lifting up the teens head and kissing him.

“Of course, anything for you.”


	13. Break Up

Clockwork had never liked the observants. But right now, he absolutely loathed them.

“You mean to tell me that I am not allowed to date Daniel because it might interfere with my work? I thought that he was my responsibility, and so are his actions.” Clockwork nearly growled, having a difficult time keeping his facial expressions in check. He felt his arm twitch, as if anticipating hitting the observants with his staff. It was a tempting thought, but admittedly a bad idea.

“Clockwork, the boy is your responsibility, and you are to keep him from going dark, but your judgment is hindered if you harbor romantic feelings towards Danny.” The head observant said, looking as stern as a floating eye ball could. Clockwork hated to admit it, but they were right.

“Very well, I shall… Break it off with Daniel the next time I see him…” Clockwork said with reluctance. The observants seemed satisfied with this, taking their leave with one final note.

“If you do not end it, there will be some… consequences, not all of which will have to do with you.”

Clockwork watched them go, nearly shaking with anger, a silent tear streaking down his cheek at the thought of what he had to do. He would not enjoy breaking the young hybrids heart, but perhaps it would be for the best.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny couldn’t wait to see Clockwork again. It had been nearly a week since he last saw the time ghost, and he had missed him. Flying up to the citadel, he nearly ran into the door, stopping just in time. Blinking, he looked up, surprised. Normally the doors would open automatically for him, but today they didn’t. Trying to shrug it off, he opened the door, stomach twisting with fear and apprehension. He felt as if something bad was going to happen.

“Clockwork?” He hesitantly called out, floating down the corridor, trying to shrug off the pit of fear in his stomach. The citadel looked much less welcoming than before. Finally spotting the light of the time mirror, he flew over, entering the main room. 

“Daniel, we need to talk.” Clockwork said, nearly giving the halfa a heart attack. ‘Of course, he’s finally discovered that your not worth it, and now he’s going to break up with you. I mean, it was only a matter of time before he ditched you for someone better.’ Danny heard his thoughts speak snidely. Desperately trying to ignore them, he found that his mouth was suddenly dry.

“About what?” He asked, trying, and failing, to keep his voice from shaking. He curled his hands into fists, fingernails digging into his palms.

“I think it would be best if you and I were to… stop seeing each other.” For a moment, everything was still. And suddenly it all came crashing down. ‘Of course, you knew it was going to happen eventually, I mean, everyone else you've ever loved has done the same thing, I don’t know why you expected any different from him!’ His thoughts laughed. ‘No… He was going to be different, but it always turns out the same, they always leave, always leave me to rot, never loved me anyways,’ Danny thought, not noticing the tears streaking down his face. Nor did he notice when he switched back to his human half, crumpling to the floor. He felt like he was being crushed. Of course, he knew this had to be coming, because he was never good enough, never enough at all to keep anyone, and they would always figure that out eventually, and they would always leave and always have left. He was never good enough to love.

Clockwork simply stood there, watching as Danny fell apart. Danny looked up at him, chest constricting painful at Clockworks blank face. He didn’t even care. But then again, no one ever did. Still looking at Clockwork, he stared straight into his emotionless eyes, tears streaming down his face.

“What did I do wrong?” He asked, in a small, broken voice. Clockwork merely stood there, feeling his own heartbreak, not moving as the halfa shifted and ran from the room, disappearing down the hallway. ‘It’s for the best,’ he told himself. ‘Its for the best’...


	14. Insecure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOOD DAY SORRY THIS IS LATE GRAVITY FALLS FUCKED ME UP

Now, Danny had never been the most… Confident about his relationships. He could fake it, but he was always afraid. Afraid they would leave him, afraid he wasn’t good enough, afraid they would hate him. It was always the little things though, that made him the most worried. Canceled plans, offhand comments, those things. He was even more unsure in a romantic relationship. Always afraid he wasn’t good enough, afraid that one day they would just leave him. It had happened more than once, not that anyone else knew. It was amazing how much you could hide behind a fake smile when you did it your whole life.

It was all the little things that always got to him. The never returned texts and phone calls, even though he knew Clockwork was busy, the stuff like that. Of course, his own crippling self doubt and self hatred blew things way out of proportion in his own mind, and he knew it did, but he couldn’t help it. He was always afraid that he wasn’t good enough, that one day Clockwork would tell him it was all a joke, something to pass the time, and then leave him in the dust. But it all came crashing down on him one night.

It was the night of his 21st birthday, and as was usual, all his friends took him out drinking. which is how he came to be stumbling (could you call it that if you were floating?) to the Clock Citadel somewhere around 12-1 am, sleep deprived and mildly tipsy. Attempting to land, he stumbled, giggling as he slammed into the door. Clockwork was quick to answer, a brief flash of irritation crossing his face before he saw it was Danny. Danny, however, did not miss the flash of emotion that crossed Clockwork’s face, and worried that it was because of him.

“Danny, what are you doing here?”Clockwork asked, quickly looking over the hybrid, concerned. Giggling, Danny fell over, Clockwork catching him and holding him bridal style. Danny giggled again, snuggling into the others side.

“You’re warm and pretty. Can you kidnap me so I don’t have to deal with real life anymore?” Danny asked, looking up at Clockwork with pleading eyes. Clockwork smiled down at the halfa, carefully maneuvering inside, the door closing automatically behind him. Quickly phasing through the walls, Clockwork dropped off Danny on one of the couches in his personal living room. Bending down, he pressed a quick kiss to the hybrids forehead.

“I will back as soon as I deal with the Observants, okay Danny?” Danny mumbled something in response, rolling off the couch and onto the floor with a startled shriek. Shaking his head, Clockwork left, leaving Danny behind.

“You never answered my question…” Danny mumbled. Quickly standing up, Danny stumbled over to Clockworks TV, finding the copy of the ‘Mean Girls’ Dvd he had left here, and putting it in. Grabbing the remote, he stumbled back to the couch, flopping down to wait for Clockwork. About a half an hour later, Clockwork floated in, looking tired. Seeing what the young halfa had picked to watch, Clockwork smiled, settling down next to Danny as he pressed play.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About half way through the movie, Danny was about to fall asleep, leaning into Clockworks side, when he remembered the look on his face when he arrived.

“Do I annoy you?” He mumbled, not really thinking on the words before they were spoken. Clockwork stiffened up at that, looking down at the halfa.

‘What?” Clockwork asked, Danny simply shaking his head. 

“Never mind,” He said, shifting away from Clockwork to lay down opposite of him. Clockwork, however, grabbed Danny, pulling him into a tight hug and resting his chin on Danny’s head.

“Danny, you could never annoy me,” Clockwork said, hugging the halfa tighter. Danny tried to struggle, giving up and laying his head on Clockworks chest. He didn’t even realize when he began crying. 

“But, I’m not good enough for you, and I never will be, so you might as well save yourself the trouble,” Danny responded, once again trying to struggle out of Clockwork’s grip. Pulling Danny closer, Clockwork kissed him, pouring as much emotion into it as he could. Danny was surprised at first, but quickly responded, wrapping his arms around him. When they broke apart, Danny leaned his head on Clockworks shoulder.

“Please don’t leave me…” He whispered, his voice sounding small and fragile. Clockwork titled his head up, wiping away the tears with his thumb.

“Danny, I will never leave you.”


	15. 3 Short One-Shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO THIS IS A FEW PROMPTS I DID WHICH WEREN'T LONG ENOUGH TO BE THEIR OWN FICS SO HERE YOU GO (CREDIT TO WHOEVER CAME UP WITH THE PROMPT IDEAS)

As much as Clockwork would deny it, Danny knew he took at least a LITTLE pleasure in holding things above the shorters head.

“Aw, come on, Clockwork, I need that!” Danny shouted, jumping in his human form in a fruitless attempt to grab his backpack, Clockwork merely holding it higher and chuckling, watching in amusement as Danny continued to hop around. Danny suddenly realized something. ‘Wait, I have GHOST POWERS,’ he thought, quickly switching to his ghost half. Danny suddenly tackled Clockwork, surprising the time ghost, who had expected him to fly up to grab his backpack. Feeling a weight on his chest, he looked up to see Danny sitting on top of him, happily humming as he pulled his backpack towards him, and out of Clockworks grip. Throwing his backpack over towards the entrance to the Citadel, Danny felt Clockwork pull him down a second afterwards, pressing his lips to Danny’s. Danny quickly responded, laying down on the floor next to Clockwork, breaking off the kiss to cuddle into his boyfriend's side, wrapping his arms around Clockwork to keep him pinned down. Nuzzling into his neck, Danny sighed, smiling.

“Well, I guess I don’t need it that much,” Danny whispered, kissing Clockwork again. His homework could wait, for a little while at least.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Human!Clockwork

Danny could not BELIEVE this guy. It had been three hours and he was STILL swinging. Granted so was Danny, but that was not the point. There was no way he was getting off first, because there was no one who loved swinging as much as he did. Even worse, it was that new kid in town, Alessandro something-or-other, who was challenging him. 

“I hope you realize,” Danny called over to him, swings syncing up for a split second, “That there is no way in hell I am getting off this swing set before you.” The other kid looked at him, bright blond hair swaying in the wind, his bright crimson eyes flashing mischievously.

“Ditto,” He called back. 4 hours later a small crowd had gathered, and people were throwing chips and water bottles up to them, which they both caught and ate or drank while still on the swing set. 5 more hours and it was nearly dawn, Alessandro fell off the swing, passed out from exhaustion. Danny cheered before following him, flopping out of the swing and hitting the ground with a   
resounding smack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Human!Clockwork and Normal!Danny AU(aka no ghosts or ghost hunting) (Side note for the texts, bolded is Clockwork and the italics are his friend) 

Danny had been standing in line for nearly an hour when he first noticed the stranger in front of him. He was extremely bored, and noticing the person, who looked to be only a bit older than Danny, in front of him appeared to be texting someone, he couldn’t help but lean over his shoulder. He appeared to be arguing with his friend, whose name was Andrew, about something. Glancing over the texts, it went something like this.

‘It is OBVIOUS that they were meant to be!’

‘I’m sorry, but I have to disagree with you there.’

‘WHY!?!?’

“BECAUSE I DON’T SHIP THEM THAT’S WHY’

‘BUT IT’S SO CUTE! #IambicProseForLife’

‘WELL, SOOOORRRRRYYYYYY #TemporalTrustForLife’

‘LISTEN HERE YOU USELESS STRUDEL POPTART-’

That was as far as Danny got before he burst out laughing. Desperately trying to stifle the laughs, he bent over, clutching his stomach. The man looked over at him concerned before Danny calmed down.

“Useless strudel poptart.” Danny mumbled, before bursting out laughing again. He was probably just tired, but that had to be the funniest insult he had ever heard someone use. The teen looked at him before looking back at his phone, snickering at the insult, and laughing when Danny fell over, wheezing. Finally calming down, Danny stood up, brushing himself off before holding out his hand.

“I figure after that we might as well introduce ourselves, so my name’s Danny.” Danny said, the strange teen shaking his hand.

“My name is Alessandro.”


	16. Break Up pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on tumblr gave he best idea for a part 2 to 'Break up' So here it is! Have fun and happy Monday!

Flying away from the Citadel, the last thing Danny wanted to do was run into Spectra.

“Well, if it isn't the little ghost boy. Aww, did your boyfriend finally break up with you?” She asked, her voice tinged with glee.

“Go away Spectra, I don’t want to deal with you right now.”Danny said, furiously trying to scrub away the tears cascading down his face. He attempted to fly around her, only for Spectra to block his path.

“I guess he finally realized that you weren’t good enough for him, or maybe he just got bored of you. I mean, it was bound to happen eventually, right? Considering that you are, well, you.” She said, voice having a music lilt to it. Danny curled in on himself, attempting to shove down his own traitorous thoughts, her words stabbing into his heart like knives.

“Shut up.” He growled, tears pouring down his. ‘You know she’s right,’ His thoughts spoke out.

“I guess now you will just have to wait until everyone else realizes the truth and leaves you in the dust.” Spectra purred, slowly growing more powerful.

‘Shut up shut up shut up shut uP SHUT UP SHUT UP,” Danny screamed, his ghostly wail slamming into Spectra, sending her flying backwards. Danny didn’t notice the few strands of red that bled into his eye, swirling around in an intricate pattern before settling at the edge of his irises. Flying past her, he quickly escaped the ghost zone. but something changed in him that day, sending him stumbling towards the edge of insanity. The only question now is what would push him off?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It infected him, the darkness, the insanity. It festered, growing slowly at first, going faster and faster each day. At first, it was small changes, enjoying small amounts of pain, not caring about others safety as much as usual. . Those symptoms started growing, his irises slowly bleeding to red, until there was almost no green left. He should have been concerned, and at first he was, but he didn’t want to bother anyone with his problems anymore. After awhile he found it was easier to let it continue, to let it lock up his heart in a steel cage with all his memories, and to simply stop caring. He began to crave destruction and pain. The pain reminded his of how he was a living being, with the power to destroy or be destroyed, and it just felt so GOOD. Pain was HILARIOUS!! Soon enough, Spectra’s words stopped causing him pain, and he simply laughed at her futile attempts to get him to feel. His laugh was not his normal laugh, though, it was a laugh filled with insanity, like something out of a monster movie. He was a man teetering on the edge of insantiy, and the only question now was, what would push him off the edge?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the end, it was a coke can that broke him. It had been a normal day like any other, he had gotten stuck grocery shopping with his parents. While they bickered over what to buy, Danny had wandered over to the soda section, seeing the Coca-Cola cans with the names on them. He walked closer, grinning eerily as he picked one up.

‘Share a Coke with your Love’ It said. Crushing the can in his hand, he giggled as he felt the aluminum cut into him. The giggle was cut off when he felt his heart thump painfully, attempting to bring his feelings to the surface. He tried to crush it down, getting overwhelmed by the force of his memories with HIM. Focusing on the bubbling of the soda over his hand, he pulled himself back into the present, locking away all of his emotions. Because really, who needed feelings? They are are useless.

“Of course he broke up with me, no one really cares about me, which is perfectly acceptable.” Danny muttered to himself, giggling at first, then turning into a full blown laugh.

“After all,’ He said, eyes glowing a blood red, “if they don’t care about me, then why should I care about them?!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny watched with glee as another building came crumbling down, Laughing manically as he fired off another ecto blast.

‘After all, no one cares about me, or ever bothered to help me out, so why should I do the same for them? Hell, even HE didn’t care, and HE was supposed to watch over me to make sure THIS,” firing an icy blast, Danny smiled wide when he heard the terrified screams of the people below, “From happening!!!” Searching the crowd, he realized Sam and Tucker had long since given up trying to talk to him, and were running off towards Fenton works. He watched them go, before smiling, mouth and eyes just a bit too wide, and turning back to the destruction at hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clockwork hadn’t been able to get the halfa out of his head. It had been a couple of months, and he still couldn’t stop thinking about Daniel. Which is why he had absolutely refused to look at Danny’s timeline, current, present, or future. He was therefore extremely startled when Danny’s two best friends came bursting in, slamming open the doors.

“What the HELL did you do to my friend!?!?!?!” Sam asked, lunging at Clockwork. He quickly moved out of the way. looking back and forth between the two, confused.

“Pull up Danny’s timeline NOW,” Tucker screamed, shoving hi towards the time mirrors. Quickly pulling up Danny’s present moment, he quickly looked at it, stilling as he realized what was happening. Danny was floating in the middle of town, blasting away at buildings, eyes glowing red, his laughter just a bit too high, his smile just a bit too wide, and his hair flickering like it was about to catch fire… Just like Dan’s….

He hadn’t even realized he had moved when he suddenly found himself floating behind Danny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well well well, if it isn’t the one who started it all,” Danny said, turning around to face HIM, who was looking surprised and horrified. “Do you like the new me? Its soooo much easier to manage yourself when you don’t give a fuck about anything, don't you think?” Danny asked, titling his head to the side before throwing it back in laughter.

“Oh pleeeeassee,” Danny said snarkily, floating closer to HIM, expression suddenly turning to one of amusement, “as if you didn’t already know this was going to happen. “ Flipping over, Danny floated on his back, idly shooting a window and grinning at the startled screams.

“Danny…” HE started to say, getting cut off by Danny firing an ecto blast at him. HE quickly dodged the onslaught of ecto blasted Danny fired at him, slowly maneuvering closer. Once he was close enough, he lunged forward, capturing the hybrid in a tight hug, leaning heavily on him.

“HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!” Danny screeched at HIM, struggling to pull himself free. His heart was thumping painfully against its cage, attempting to break free.

“I’m so sorry…” Hearing the whisper, Danny stopped struggling, looking up in surprise at the time ghost. He was even more surprised when he felt something wet drip onto his shoulder, looking closer and realizing that HE was... crying? WHy was HE crying, its not like he cared at all, riGht?

“Daniel, I am so so sorry….” Feeling his heart slam against its encasement, he didn't notice his eyes slowly fading back to green. ‘But Clockwork doesn’t care right? He’s not supposed to care, because if he does care that means I was wrong and that… Oh god what HAve I DoNE?” Danny’s thoughts whirled, his heart breaking free of its bond, his memories swamping over him, all his feelings came rushing back. He floated there, shell shocked, as everything he had done came back to him in a rush. Clockwork began to pull away, when Danny, letting out a choked sob, lunged at him, burying his face in Clockworks shoulder, started shaking violently as everything came crashing down on him at once.

“What have I done…” Danny cried, sobbing uncontrollably now. Clockwork quickly wrapped his arms around the young halfa, whose eyes were now back to their normal green, before gently pulling him through a time portal and back to the citadel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny spent the next month in the Citadel, refusing to talk for the first week. eventually he did, and he and Clockwork talked about where they were going from there, deciding to get back together again. Danny avidly refused to talk about what happened while he was insane, clamping his mouth shut and making muffled sounds until the subject was dropped. He also refused to see his friends and sister for the first 2 weeks, and when he did see them again broke down crying and apologized profusely, as they all repeated again and again that they forgave him, and in time, so would the town. after a month his sister forced him to come home, but he continued to visit Clockwork almost daily, and began helping out to repair the damage he had done, during the day as Fenton, and at night as Phantom. In time, he recovered, going back to his old self, but he was never quite the same. There was always this far away look in his eyes, as if he was wondering if this was all a dream...


	17. Nothing Ever Works Out Perfectly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Fuck I was supposed to write something fluffy today, whelp... AnywayS HAPPY FRIDAY (Also warning for unsupportive parents and shit like that)

Danny wasn’t sure how his night was going to go, but this most certainly wasn’t it.

“You are DATING a GHOST?” His mom screamed, pacing back and forth in the lab. His dad appeared to be working furiously on a new weapon, most likely imagining using it on Clockwork, which wow. No. He was not going to let that happen.

“Danny, you do realize ghosts don’t have feelings, right? They are just globs of ecto plasmic energy, they’re not human,” Maddie said, running a hand down her face.

“Yeah Danny,” Jack said, not even looking as he practice fired his new weapon,”besides, the Fenton's are ghost hunters, it’s our job to rip them apart molecule by molecule.” Oh. Wow. Now he was just getting pissed off.

“Uhhhggg, this, right here, is why I never told you! How did you find out anyways?!” Danny growled, frustratedly pulling a hand through his tangled hair. Maddie quickly walked over to the computer, pulling up Danny’s private Instagram, the first picture popping up being a selfie of him and Clockwork captioned ‘Hanging out with the BF ;)’. You have got to be fucking kidding me, he thought. Outed by Instagram.

“How did you even find my profile?! It’s on private! FOR A REASON!” Danny snarled, pacing back and forth. Of course, of all nights, they just had to catch him coming down towards the portal tonight. He grumbled angrily, the closed portal entrance seeming to mock him. If he had just been faster maybe he could have avoided this whole thing.

“Danny, we are your parents, it’s our job to know what you post on the internet.” Maddie said, looking over at him. He saw no sympathy in her eyes. “Now, until you break up with this… ghost… and take up ghost hunting like us, you will be locked in your room. We’ll have to ghost proof everything…” She trailed off, thinking of a list of things that would need to be done. Danny was trying desperately to call down and not go ghost right then and there, but he knew that Clockwork would figure out a way to see him even if his parents did everything they could to keep him away.

“Mom, no matter what you think ghost actually have feelings and are just like humans and I’m not going to break up with him just because you can’t see past your own fear!” Danny yelled, turning around and running back upstairs. He quickly ran outside, Jazz’s worried calls echoing after him. He dialed up Sam’s number, knowing that she probably wouldn’t mind letting him stay at her house for a while. Hearing thunder rumbling in the distance, Danny groaned, feeling the first drop of water before all hell broke lose. Quickly putting his phone away, he ran through the downpour. He didn’t even notice when he started crying.

‘they’re my parents why can’t they just UNDERSTAND that it shouldn’t matter that he is a ghost he still acts human and I’M half ghost so what would that make me in their eyes? Am i just some non-human blob of ectoplasm faking my feelings? Am I not human?’ Danny thought, before slamming into someone. Falling on his butt, he quickly looked down, picking himself up,

“Sorry,” he mumbled, attempting to brush past them.

“Danny,” He heard, freezing up at the sound of Clockwork’s voice. Turning, he looked up seeing the concerned face of Clockwork, who opened his arms invitingly. Danny didn't even last a second. Throwing himself at Clockwork, he felt the his arms close around him comfortingly, gently petting his hair while he sobbed, both of them getting completely drenched in the rain. Unfortunately the moment didn’t last.

“HEY, GET AWAY FROM OUR SON,” Danny heard his parents yell, along with the tell tale sound of and ecto weapon charging. Clockwork instantly turned around, hiding Danny halfway under his cloak with his staff in front of him protectively. Peaking out for behind Clockwork, Danny saw his parents lower their weapons slightly. He knew they wouldn’t fire unless he was out of the way, but it was still too close for comfort.

“GET AWAY FROM OUR SON YOU THING,” Jack yelled, starting to run forward but stopping when Clockwork tightened his grip on the staff.

“Oh, is that what you call me?’ Clockwork said, raising an eyebrow. Danny noticed, however, his eyes were glowing brighter than before, and knew that wasn’t a good sign. Wrapping his arms around Clockworks waist, Danny looked up at him, noting that he instantly relaxed.

“Clockwork can we go back to the Citadel please?” Danny pleaded, dark hair plastered around his face from the rain, making him look even more small and vulnerable. He blinked, attempting to rid himself of the rain water and the tears that were gathering in his eyes. He looked down, meeting Danny eyes, and his expression instantly softened.

“Of course Danny,” He said, opening a portal back to the Citadel and carefully guiding the halfa through, closing it before Danny's parents could get to it. Gently setting the young halfa down and wrapping him in a warm blanket, Clockwork left, coming back with hot chocolate for the both of them, and a movie. Settling down to watch it, Danny felt Clockwork wrap a protective arm around him, and something told him he wasn’t going to back in the human world for a while. And he was perfectly okay with that.


	18. Ghost Mates pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo happy Monday! I got asked to make a 3rd part to'Ghost Mates' so here it is!

Danny was not looking forward to explaining the whole ‘ghost mates’ thing to Sam and Tucker at school. Groaning, he rolled over, noticing he seemed to be tangled in some sort of … cloak? Groaning again as he recognized the purple color, he pulled the covers over his head, not wanting to deal with anything today.

“Danny, get up, you’re going to be late for school!” Jazz called out, Danny rolling over, hitting the floor with a thump. Yelping in pain, he grabbed the edge of his bed, pulling himself up slowly.

“Great, just fantastic,” Danny sighed, stumbling over to the bathroom. After getting ready, he ran downstairs, grabbing a quick breakfast.

“Shit, I’m going to be late!” Danny said, calling out a hasty good bye as he dashed out the door. Walking to school, he hadn’t even realized he was still wrapped up in Clockwork’s cloak. Seeing Sam and Tucker waiting for him, he held up his hand to wave, suddenly noticing the purple cloak he had on. It seemed to have shrunk to fit him perfectly, and it was comfortable, so he merely shrugged and kept it on.

“Dude, why are you wearing that?” Tucker asked, looking oddly at the cloak. Danny shrugged.

“It’s comfy, I’ll explain more later buuuttttt we’re going to be late to school.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny was not looking forward to lunch. Dragging his feet as much as possible, he thought of the best way to explain it. His friends had been giving him looks all throughout the day, along with the rest of the student body. He couldn’t wait to see what sort of rumors it spawned. Seeing Dash round the corner, he forgot about his plan, instinct taking over. Twisting around, he shot off down the hallway, bursting into the cafeteria and running over to his usual table. Too late he noticed Sam and Tucker were already there, and looking at him expectantly. Sighing, he slumped down in his seat, absently twisting the sides of the cloak in his hand.

“How do I say this… Umm… Me and Clockwork are soulmates, I guess? I’m not really sure how it works exactly, although I guess the official term is ‘ghost mate’ but….” By now he was simply ignoring Sam and Tucker’s surprised expression. Although Tucker having some half chewed food dribbling out of his mouth was not a very attractive look. Sam regained her composure after a full minute of processing what Danny had just said.

“Wait, WHAT? You’re basically SOUL MATES with a GHOST and you didn’t think to tell us!?!?!?” She screeched, drawing a lot of attention. Quickly making calming motions with his hands, Danny tried his best to explain.

“Saaaammmm quiet down a bit okay? The reason I didn’t tell you was because I only found out yesterday myself, and I’m kinda new to this whole thing…. Honestly I’m really not sure how I feel about it at all…” He trailed off, Tucker finally snapping back to his senses.

“Well, at least that explains the drawing’s yesterday.” He said, then proceeding to shove more food in his mouth then Danny would have thought possible. Smiling a little, Danny looked at his two friends, thinking that no matter what, they both had his back.

“I guess it does….”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lazily floating around the ghost zone, Danny was surprised when he ran into the Citadel. As in, he literally ran into the wall.

“Owwww,” He grumbled, snapping backwards and holding his hands to his face, gingerly touching the now forming bruise. Sighing exasperatedly, he carefully ran and hand down his face. Even though the bruise would heal quickly, he had gotten quite used to not having to use makeup to cover all his injuries. Floating backwards, he quickly turned around, intending to go somewhere else for a little while. He didn’t want to bother clockwork.

He noticed a split second before he flew through the time portal, unable to stop from flying through. And into another wall.

“Owwwwwwwwwww, come ON,” Danny huffed, falling out of the air to land on the floor. Hearing the telltale sound of Clockworks laughter, he turned around, glaring up at Clockwork. Seeing that Clockwork only laughed harder, changing into his middle aged form, Danny settled for pouting, crossing his arms like a small child. Clockwork smiled down at the young halfa.

“So Daniel, you know you are welcome here anytime, correct?” Clockwork asked, turning back to the mirrors. Danny blushed slightly, standing up and flying over to hover beside clockwork.

“I didn’t want to bother you…” Danny mumbled, rubbing his arm self consciously. Seeing Clockwork glance at him out of the corner of his eye, he blushed more, tilting his head to let his hair hide his face. Blinking in surprise as he felt Clockwork tilt his head up, looking straight into his eyes.

“Daniel, you will never be a bother to me,” He said, Danny unsure of how to respond. Luckily he didn’t have to, as Clockwork moved back to looking at the mirror, his form changing again, but instead of his usual, it looked like… A teenager? Noticing Danny’s look of surprise, he chuckled.

“Danny, I can change my appearance to appear any age, I imply figured this would make you more comfortable.” Clockwork responded, answering the unasked question. Seeing that the screen seemed to be glitching before going dark, Danny looked back at Clockwork.

“Whats up with the screen?” Danny asked, seeing a flash of irritation cross Clockworks face.

“It seems that now that we are officially ‘mates’ I can no longer see your timeline…” Clockwork said, trying in vain to get it to pull up. Danny hummed, continuing to ask questions until the conversation flowed, from one topic to another, Clockwork being more than happy to answer any of the questions Danny asked, especially the one’s retaining to history. All to soon, though, Danny had to go back to the human world, biding goodbye to Clockwork as he flew out. 

“Hey Clockwork?” Danny called, turning around for one last thing. Flying back into the main area, he saw that Clockwork had turned around to look at him. Flying over, he quickly pressed his lips to Clockworks, breaking it off and flying out again. “Bye!” He called cheerfully over his shoulder, his face burning with a vibrant green blush.

Clockwork blink in surprise, brushing his fingers across his lip before smiling. Perhaps not being able to see Danny’s timeline wouldn’t be so bad.


	19. Airplane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO HAPPY FRIDAY!!

Danny had never been so excited. He had finally convinced his parents to let him go to the space camp he had been wanting to go to since he was young. he had every thing worked out, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Clockwork had all promised to help defend the town until he got back in a month. Smiling, he hugged his parents, waiting to get on the airplane. He had already said goodbye to Sam and Tucker, promising to stay safe and all. Hugging Jazz, he walked off, going through security, and sitting himself down in one of the chairs, waiting for them to announce that his flight was leaving. Bouncing his leg with nervous energy, he smiled, noticing a certain someone sitting next to him. Spinning to face a very human looking Clockwork, he smirked.

“I suppose it’s useless to ask how you got past security?” Danny asked, smiling into the kiss he was given. Leaning onto his boyfriend’s side, he snuggled up, smiling even more when he felt Clockworks arm wrap around him instantly, pulling him closer, to where he was nearly sitting in his lap. They sat there in silence, simply enjoying it until Danny had to leave. Danny had made sure clockwork would not just randomly visit the camp, not because he wouldn’t like it, but simply because it would be difficult to explain. Plus the camp didn’t allow visitors.

Hearing his flight get called, he reluctantly stood up, Clockwork giving him a parting kiss before he got on the plane. Getting in line, Danny waved goodbye, watching as Clockwork seemingly disappeared into thin air. Getting onto the plane, Danny couldn’t help but bounce with excitement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a an hour before Clockwork got the call that shattered his heart. Feeling the phone that Danny had insisted he get vibrating, Clockwork looked at it curiously. Danny was the only one who had the number, and his plane wasn't due to land for another couple of hours. Slowly feeling more fearful, Clockwork quickly answered, at first hearing only the sounds of panic in the background.

“Hey,” He heard Danny say, fear lacing his voice. “The plane malfunctioned, and it’s going down. I only have a minute, and I’m going to try to save as many people as possible. I just want to say, that if I don’t make it out alive, I want you to tell my parents my secret, and also, that I love you.” Growing more and more concerned, Clockwork quickly pulled up Danny’s timeline.

“Danny, I-” Clockwork started, the sound of people screaming and metal crunching heard right before the conversation cut off. Looking into Danny’s timeline, he realized that there was nothing past the plane crash. The boy had thrown himself onto as many seats as possible, forcing his powers to turn them untaggable, unfortunately making it so he himself was still tangible. Clockwork zoomed out right before the plane hit, watching as the people Danny saved slowly climbed out of the wreckage. Most of them were covered in a red/green blood mixture. Waving away the images, he leaned heavily on his staff, feeling like the world was ending. Which to him, it was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam was sitting in her room, messing around with a box of hair dye when she got the call.

“Sam, sweetie, can you get the phone please?” Her mother called, Sam groaning before getting up to retrieve the phone. Answering quickly, she was instantly worried when she heard the sound of Jazz crying.

“Jazz, what’s wrong?” She asked, concerned. Hearing only crying in response, it took several minutes before she got a coherent answer.

“Danny’s dead.” She froze, not comprehending what Jazz was saying. Danny couldn’t be dead, could he? But then reality hit her. Jazz wouldn’t be crying if it wasn’t true. Dropping the phone, Sam ran. She didn’t know where she was running to, she was just running. Danny couldn’t be dead. He just couldn’t. He had ghost powers, he couldn’t die. Throwing open the front door, she raced down street, one single thought repeating in her head. ‘Danny’s dead. Danny’s dead. Danny’s dead.’ Her head said, the thought refusing to be acknowledged. Panting, she looked at where she ended up, almost surprised to see she was at Tuckers doorstep. Knocking quickly, she held back until he opened the door. Sobbing she tackled him, crushing him in a hug, taking a few minutes before she could tell him what was wrong. And when she did, they were both crying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jazz sat on the sofa, watching the news report of the plane crash.

“There were very few survivors of the plane crash, and all of them share the same bizarre story, and were all found covered in green and red blood.” The reporter droned on, Jazz silently crying.

“There was… this kid, and he just, jumped on top of all the seats, and suddenly we fell through the seats, like we weren’t there. It stayed like that until we got out of the wreckage, everything just phased through us except…” The survivor said, swallowing and then shuttering. “Except for the kids blood. He was… he was crushed by the metal of the plane compacting, I’m not even sure if there is anything left but the blood… There was so much blood….” The survivor began shaking, the paramedics leading her over to an ambulance, glaring at the interviewer as the went. Turning off the tv, Jazz sobbed, pulling the blanket up closer, and hugging her stuffed bear.

“Danny… you idiot…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny didn’t know where he was. It appeared to be a long hallway of some sort, the far end of it behind him, and pitch black. In front of him were several other people, all milling about, and farther ahead was a bright light. He recognized a small amount of the people. They were… who were they? Oh right, they were on the plane with him. So how did they get here. Slowly realization dawned on his face. They died. these.... these were all the people he couldn’t save. Suddenly he felt a tug pulling him backwards. ‘Not now,’ it seemed to say, ‘you still have things to do.’ judging by the other couple of people who stumbled backward, he guessed he wasn’t the only one. But these people, they deserved to move on. 

“Hey guys,” He called out, his voice sounding urethral and echo-y. “I think we need to head towards the light, its the way out.” No one questioned him, they all simply began walking. There were a few little kids, they couldn’t be older than 3, who held back before they followed their parents, everyone disappearing into the light. When he tried to follow them, he found that he couldn’t. There was an invisible wall holding him back. Feeling the tug again, but this time stronger, he decided maybe it was right. His time wasn’t over yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up, Danny felt as he couldn’t move. Scratch that, he ACTUALLY couldn’t move. He felt whatever he was laying on, and it felt like a couch. Hearing some sort of weird humming in his head, he groaned in response, fighting to open his eyes. Blinking them open, he instantly recognized the feel of the ghost zone. But he was not sure where he was. It looked like a ghost lair, with light blue walls, black carpet and a black couch, he could only guess where he was. Hearing the humming in his head, which sounded like laughter somehow, he quickly realized something.

“This… Is my lair….” Hearing the confirmational hum, he knew he had guessed correctly. Remembering Clockwork and the rest of his family and friends, he lurched up, falling off the couch and collapsing in agony on the floor. It felt like his entire body was on fire and freezing at the same time. It took nearly an hour before it stopped, leaving Danny nearly passed out on the floor. Panting, he mattered.

“Right, moving is probably not a good idea.” Hearing his lair explain that he has to finish forming properly before he can move, he asked how long it would take. “What do you mean a WEEK?!?!?” He exclaimed, feeling worried about what would happen to Clockwork. 

He didn’t move for a week, as any movement caused the pain to flare up, his lair floating him food and a blanket. After that he finally pulled himself on to the couch, staying there for another week, constantly worried about his friends and family, but unable to contact them. When he was finally able to sit up, the first thing that happened was the ‘booo’marang hit him in the back of the head. Glancing at it, he picked it up, putting it on the coffee table, deciding to explore his new lair. 

It took another two weeks before he could travel long distances without collapsing or coughing up blood. When he could finally leave, he was flying towards the Clock Citadel before he could stop himself. But it wasn’t there. Danny figured it was Clockwork pushing it into a rift in time to keep others out. Feeling his heart thump painfully, he wondered if it was keeping everyone out, or just HIM. Shaking off the thought, he flew to the portal, flying through and surprised to find the lab empty.

Looking around, he spotted a calendar. Something was written on that days date. Floating closer Danny read it. ‘Danny’s Funeral’ it read, with an invitation taped below it. Swallowing hard, Danny phased through the ceiling, flying to the location of the funeral. It was in the only funeral place in Amity Park, and the sky’s were clear and sunny. Phasing himself through the roof, he quickly found the room they were in, surprised by the amount of people that were there. Him quietly laughed, setting down onto a rafter above everyone, seeing that Sam, Jazz, and Tucker all had his logo somewhere on their outfits. 

It wasn’t to bad, at first, just a few classmates and teachers saying how much they would miss him and a bunch of other bullshit like that. But then, it was time for those closest to him. It started off with Sam and Tucker.

“Danny… was the best friend anyone could have ever asked for. He was loyal, and he helped those in need through hard times, even if those people were rude to him. He was always saving people, whether they realized it or not, and a lot of people took that for granted. and he… He was supposed to come back… “ Sam said, breaking down and quickly retreating to her seat, clutching his logo that was on her necklace. Tucker was next.

“Danny… Well, he was Danny. Stupid, hero complex, Danny, with his bad puns and jokes, and now… I keep finding myself thinking, ‘hey, I should invite Danny to this’ only to realize he’s gone. It’s not impossible for him to come back, and somehow I keep holding out hope that we will, because he’s so stubborn, and just so… Danny. He was the type of person, who would crash his own funeral if he could, probably with some horrible death related joke, and I… I don’t know if I could live without him.” Tucker ended, quickly walking back to his seat, twisting the bracelet with his insignia on it.

“Danny was the best little brother anyone could ask for. Even when he was sometimes stubborn, or was a little stupid, he was always looking out for other people. Even in his last moments, he was protecting other people, even at the cost of his own life. People would always underestimate him, and he used it to his advantage, always proving to be more powerful than anyone could have ever thought. He never gave up, and never backed down from a challenge. “ Jazz finished, breaking into sobs. Danny could feel the tears dripping down his cheeks, and he didn’t bother to wipe them away. His parents were next, although they were sobbing so much they could barely say anything before they went to sit down. who he saw next, though, was the one person he never expected to see. Watching, he almost flew down to hug him, but something held him in place. 

“Daniel, or Danny, I suppose, He had a lot of secrets.” Clockwork started, standing in the front of the room with his teenage human illusion. Even from here Danny could see the tears in his eyes. “some of those secrets people guessed, or found out, over time, but a few he took to his grave. Before his plane crashed, he called me, telling me that if he died, it was my responsibility to tell these secrets, or more specifically, a secret, to those who he loved if they didn’t already know.” Taking a deep breath, Clockwork continued, Danny feeling his chest constrict painfully. 

“He was Danny Phantom.” Quiet mutterings broke out across the room, his parents looking disbelieving at first, until all the pieces connected. “ He was the town's hero, and he kept this secret from many people, because he was afraid. Afraid of what they would think, and afraid of what they would do. He died trying to save as many people as he could, transferring his power to them, but not leaving enough for him to get out alive. “ Danny could hear the pain in Clockworks voice, knowing he probably blamed himself for his death. But Danny knew it wasn’t his fault, there was nothing he could have done. He didn’t know how he knew, he just did. he watched as Clockwork went and sat down, head in his hands as his shoulders shook with silent sobs. Turning invisible, he quickly flew over to Clockwork, his tail wrapping itself around Clockworks waist, and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Clockwork stiffened up, lifting his head out of his hands to look over to where Danny was. Danny let his eyes glow, becoming visible for second, because no matter what Tucker said, he had no plans to simply appear in the middle of his own funeral. 

The rest went by in a blur, and about halfway through Danny felt his energy begin to fail him, forcing him to leave Clockworks side and fly back up into the rafters, where he began coughing. Feeling something wet spatter his hand, he pulled it away from his mouth, seeing the ectoplasmic blood on his glove signifying it was time to go back to his lair. Luckily the service had ended, and so he could go say hi to his friends. Wobbling a little, he quickly flew to where he saw Clockwork drag them all, staying as close to the ceiling as possible. Seeing them stop in a empty room, he figured that was his cue. Landing lightly, he stumbled into the room, smiling at their surprised, and then happy faces.

After that happy reunion, Danny could feel his energy levels dangerously low, and after saying goodbye to his friends for now, he flew as quickly as he could to the portal, Clockwork following him, never letting go of his hand. When they got near the Clock Citadel, Danny flew past it, tugging Clockwork along with him, watching as the space a little bit away from the Citadel shifted, revealing Danny’s lair, which looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. Tugging Clockwork along, he brought him into the lair, collapsing on the couch to the worried humming of his own lair, and surprisingly, the ticking of the nearby Citadel.

Collapsing on one of the couches, he pulled Clockwork down with him, snuggling into his side. He was quick to fall asleep, Clockwork petting his hair as he did so.

“You know Clockwork,” Danny said, yawning as he drifted off into sleep. “I’m glad I came back.”


	20. Danny is a Fnaf Nerd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO SORRY THIS IS SO BAD I FORGOT I HAD TO POST TODAY SO ITS KINDA RUSHED AND STUPID BUT ANYWAYS ENJOY (Also warning for Five Nights t Freddy's spoilers)

Squealing, Danny ducked under Clockworks cloak, clutching the small plushie ‘Foxy’ he was holding closer. Clockwork looked down at him in amusement, watching as the jump scare ended and it went back to the start screen.

“Daniel, it’s only night 2,” Clockwork said, watching the hybrid emerge to beginning playing again. He had not expected the halfa to be so scared of the animatronics in the ‘Five Nights At Freddy’s’ game franchise, but once again Danny appeared to have proved him wrong.

“Ya, well, I’ve never been all that good at these games, and this one’s a lot more difficult.” Danny huffed, regaining his focus on the game.

“Why, because you have to be patient and listen?” Clockwork responded, watching as Danny, yet again, turned on the flashlight to quickly, activating Chica's jump scare. “How did you even get past the first 3?”

“Sam helped me,”Danny mumbled from underneath Clockwork’s purple cloak. Clockwork hummed. ‘well, that explains it,’ He thought a he watched Danny fail again and again.He had offered to help at first, seeing as how he knew it would take several hours and a few months worth of nightmares for Danny to get to night 5, not counting how long it would take him to get through night 5.

He was amused when Danny threw the Foxy plush across the room after getting jump scared by the animatronic fox for the first time. He was even more amused when after a few more tries Danny began using his arm as a replacement for the plush, although he had a rather strong grip. After a few hours (and Clockwork pausing time for far longer than he should) Danny finally completed night 5. Watching as it began playing the 8-bit end sequence, he looked on in mild horror as the child was thrown into and apparently bit by, the large bear animatronic. Danny was completely silent for a full minute, beginning to worry Clockwork, before he began screeching.

“WAS THAT THE BITE OF ‘87?????? HOLY SHIT THAT’S ONE MYSTERY SOLVED, BUT WHOSE POSSESSING THE ANIMATRONICS? WHO IS THE PURPLE GUY???? WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE MARIONETTE??? SO MANY QUESTION!!! I. NEED. ANSWERS.’ Danny screamed, zipping around the Citadel at high speeds, as if to work of his excess energy. Clockwork subconsciously noted Danny had grabbed the Foxy plush again and was clutching it to his chest, now flying in circles around the ceiling.

“Daniel, are you alright?” Clockwork asked, concern lacing his voice. Danny made a sound somewhere in between a dying walrus and an angry mouse, only seeming to fly faster in circles, proceeding to make several strangled noises before suddenly stopping, seeming to realize something.

“Oh man, I have to tell Sam about this,” He said, shooting past Clockwork and towards the portal, Clockwork raising an eyebrow at the young hybrid’s demeanor. Shaking his head, he sighed, knowing Daniel would be back soon enough. He had forgotten his computer after all.


	21. Closet Confines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO HAPPY MONDAY THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE POSTED ON FRIDAY BUT IT WASN'T SO YOU GUYS GET TWO DIFFERENT ONES TODAY

Danny didn’t know who thought it was a good idea to shove him and Clockwork in a ghost proof closet, but he was going to end them.

“H-Hey Clockwork,” He said, slowly edging towards the door. He could already feel himself starting hyperventilate. This was not going to end well.

“Hello Daniel,” Clockwork greeted formally, looking amused at the situation. Why did he think it was a good idea to go to the ghosts Halloween party again? Oh, right, because he had nothing better to do and his parents wouldn’t let him go trick-or-treating anymore. He tried the doorknob. Of course, it was locked. The closet itself wasn’t that big, which made things worse. He had already tried phasing out, and that hadn’t worked. 

It was almost completely dark, the only light coming from the crack under the door and Danny’s eyes, which were glowing in a rather panicked manor. He didn’t realize he was whimpering until he saw Clockwork looking at him… Concerned? He shook himself. No, clockwork wouldn’t be concerned about him, he was much more important than Danny. He noticed how the walls seemed to be slowly closing in on him, or maybe that was just his imagination. It reminded him of all the times he got stuck in the thermos…

Feeling someone shake him, he looked up to see Clockworks concerned face staring down at him, or maybe that was just the lighting? He couldn’t tell, all he could do is watch as the world blurred around the edges. He could hear his panicked breaths echo around the space and oh god it was so small and cramped and it was just like the thermos and he would get stuck here for hours and no one to let him out and he would die in here wouldn't he he was goingtodieand-

Abruptly brought back to the present by the feeling of someone kissing him, he looked up, startled when he felt Clockwork’s ghostly tail wrap around his waist. he pulled back far enough to break the kiss, looking at Clockwork with wide eyes, still partly scared, but mostly confused. He thought he saw Clockwork blush, but it was to hard to tell in the dim light of the closet.

Suddenly the door was opened again, light flooding in and briefly blinding Danny. Once he could see again, he noticed Clockwork had somehow disappeared into the crowd. Seeing the time ghost slip into the crowd, he dashed out after him, wanting to know what that was about. It was going to be an interesting conversation.


	22. Spin The Bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO AGAIN HERE'S THE SECOND FIC  
> (ALSO HUMAN!CLOCKWORK AU)

Danny had no idea what had happened, but somehow he had ended up kissing the foreign exchange student. It had all started with a big party for all the seniors in high school, at last big get together before they all went off to college or began their work at the nasty burger for the rest of their lives. Almost everyone had showed up, and surprisingly enough they were all hanging out together. But that might have been because somebody spiked the punch. Scratch that, there was no punch, it was literally just alcohol. So everyone, drunk off their asses, had decided to play spin the bottle. Danny hadn’t realized he had joined in until it was pointing at him. The person who had spun the bottle was the (extremely hot) foreign exchange student from Italy, Alessandro.

Now, Danny wasn’t sure how to feel about this. He had come out as gay to his friends a little while after he and Sam had broken up, and they had been completely supportive, in their own way. Sam had made a few ‘Why are they hot ones always gay?’ joke, and tucker had been continually pointing out any ‘cute’ boys that Danny might like. He had laughed along with them, but it wasn’t until senior year that someone had really caught his eye. That person happened to be the one who was currently stumbling over to kiss him.

Alessandro had come from Italy, and was staying with Sam’s family for the whole school year. So of course he was always hanging out with Danny and them. And of course he had to be hot. Platinum blonde hair, crimson red eyes, and tanned skin that could make a professional model weep, he had instantly caught Danny’s attention. It didn’t help that his voice really deep and holy shit it was sexy. Tucker was the first one to notice Danny staring dreamily at the back of his head during History. Tucker then told Sam in their next class, after which they cornered Danny and asked him about it.When he fessed up about his crush, Sam had taken it upon herself to ask Alessandro, or Alex as they started calling him, if he was gay, or Bi, or Pan. It turned out he was Pansexual, and from then on Sam and Tucker had made it their personal goal to get the two of them together by the end of the year. So far, it hadn’t happened.

Danny had considered asking him out more than once, but had shaken off the idea, because after all, Alex could have anyone in the school in a heartbeat if he wanted to, so Danny wasn’t worth his time. He had even considered asking him during the party, because, although he wasn’t proud of the thought, it was much easier to get info out of someone when they were drunk. He hadn’t gotten the chance to, as right as he was about to ask, the spin the bottle game had begun, and everyone had joined in.

And so here he was, about to kiss his year long crush at a party playing spin the bottle. Not really how he imagined his first kiss. There was also no way to avoid it and just hug him like all the younger kids did, because, as Dash said, ‘Come on, don’t be a wuss!’ and had then proceeded to begin making out with Kwan in the corner. Danny hadn’t seen them leave, but they were no longer in the corner, and they definitely weren’t playing spin the bottle, so he could only assume what had happened to them.

Alex was slowly getting closer, having dropped down right in front of Danny, breath tinted with the smell of alcohol. Danny internally sighed, knowing that Alex was leaving in a week, and if he was going to kiss him, now was as good a time as any. Leaning in, he closed the distance, pressing his lips to Alex’s. It wasn’t anything like what people always described it as. There were no fireworks, no explosions. Just the feeling of their lips pressed together, and the realization that he was kissing someone who he could imagine dating, marrying, starting a family with. He could feel his heart beating frantically, and suddenly he felt hyper aware of everything around him. He quickly tried to pull out of the kiss, only to feel Alex’s hand wrap around his head, holding him in the kiss.

The rational part of his mind was screaming to get a grip, but he wasn’t listening. Maybe it was the setting, the alcohol, or just the feeling of lips on his, but for a little while, he decided not to care. He didn’t care that everyone was watching. He didn’t care that Alex was leaving in a few weeks, and he would probably never see him again. He just let himself live in the moment, closing his eyes and deepening the kiss, feeling Alex respond in turn. and just as suddenly they were breaking apart, Danny’s hands around his waist, Alex’s tangled in his hair, the entire crowd of people drunkenly cheering, because as Danny later found out, the whole school had know about him liking Alex, and Alex liking him back, and had been stubbornly waiting for them to get together. Sam was walking away from the bottle, casually flipping the bottle cap that had been wedged underneath it.


	23. Another Bunch of Short One-Shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY FRIDAY I PROBABLY WONT BE POSTING ON MONDAY SORRY

It wasn’t Danny’s idea to have Clockwork (in his human illusion) hang out with him, Sam, and Tucker, while he avoided the Observants, but he wasn’t the one complaining.

“Oh, come on, get a room you two!” Tucker complained, looking over at Danny, who was currently sitting in Clockwork’s lap and being very distracted by Clockwork nuzzling his neck. “The only good part about this is that I’m mowing Danny’s ass.”

“Phrasing, Tucker,” Danny said, as he leaned backwards into his boyfriend’s hold. Sam snickered as Tucker face grew more and more red, looking mortified.

“That’s not what I meant!” He squeaked, voice cracking. Danny laughed along with Sam, Clockwork merely sighed, resting his chin on top of Danny’s head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny was looking through his phone for a good picture of Clockwork because he needed one for his phone wallpaper. Yes, he was going to be that sappy romantic, and not even Sam could stop him. After scrolling through his phone for a while, he noticed something. The only pictures he had of Clockwork were ‘couples’ selfies. And he couldn’t find one that looked just right, because Clockwork was never looking at the camera. He was always smiling at Danny. Blushing at the realization, Danny buried his head in his arms, a stupid smile working its way onto his face. Suddenly he sat up, switching into his ghost half quickly and speeding off towards the citadel. He was going to get a good picture of Clockwork, whether the time ghost wanted him to or not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny shot up, jolted into awareness, half terrified squeak escaping from his mouth before he fell ungracefully off the bed in a pile of sheets, clawing at them desperately in an effort to escape. It took him a moment to recognize where he was. Once he did, he relaxed slightly, hands finally free of the sheets, absentmindedly brushing along his face in an effort to rid himself of the spiders from his dream. He was in his boyfriend’s lair, having spent the night there since his parents were out of town.

“Danny, are you alright?” Clockwork mumbled, looking over the edge of the bed to the halfa on the floor. 

“I REALLY hate spiders,” Danny muttered, hugging his blanket wrapped knees to his chest. Clockwork gave a noncommittal grunt, reaching out to pull the halfa back onto the bed. Danny complied, sliding back next to Clockwork, smiling as he felt the ghost’s tail wrap around his waist and legs, quickly falling asleep again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(WARNING:THIS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES IF YOU ARE NOT PAST BOOK FOUR OR ARE PLANNING ON READING IT, DO NOT READ THIS!)

Hearing the muted thump of a book hitting the wall, along with the noise of Danny trying not to scream in rage, Clockwork sighed, turning to face the hybrid, who was currently glaring at the book as if to set it on fire with his mind. He had never taken the half ghost as an avid reader, but then again he had never expected a lot of things when it came to Danny. He floated over, carefully picking up the book and brushing it off, smoothing some of the more crinkled pages. Flipping it over, he blinked in surprise, thinking he had misread the title, but no, there it was, plain as day. ‘City of Fallen Angels’, the fourth book in the Mortal Instruments series, a book series that Clockwork himself had read awhile back. 

“What part are you at?” Clockwork asked, looking over at Danny, who was crossing his arms and pouting. 

“Where they are all being so fucking STUPID sitting at the party while Simon, Clary, and Jace have all disappeared.” Danny growled, running a hand down the length of his arm, scratching it furiously. Clockwork ‘hmm’ed in agreement.

“Ah yes, that part,” He said, simply watching as Danny exploded.

“I mean, WHY are they so focused on all their relationship problems!?!?!? Jace was just being a fucking IDIOT like ‘Ah Yes, I’m having weird dreams about killing my girlfriend while making out with her, that must be COMPLETELY NORMAL and I can solve it by avoiding her and not sleeping for three weeks straight! That should TOTALLY work!’ Like no you dipshit that's not how things work! Oh and then Simon, the precious small child, was being a DOUCHE as well! Like, dating two girls at once without telling either of them, or breaking it off with one of them!? What the fuck man!?! Oh and don’t get me started on the whole ‘Maia and Jordan’ thing! The asshat was supposed to be watching Simon, but he was too busy staring at his ex-girlfriend's ass to notice anything else! Oh god and Alec and Magnus too! “Hey ya that vampire lady is my ex.’ ‘OMG you loved OTHER PEOPLE before ME?! HOW DARE YOU!’ “Dude, calm down I’m like 800 years old an immortal of course I loved other people I thought you knew that.’ ‘I can’t BELIEVE IT I feel so CHEATED!’ ‘Why does it matter, I’m with you now.’ “I FEEL SO BETRAYED AND HURT I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS’ and like come on people, don’t you think you should be focusing on other things like, oh, I don’t know, the LILITH WORSHIPING CULT and THE CREEPY MESSAGES SIMON KEEPS GETTING???? MAYBE YOU SHOULD DO THAT INSTEAD! UUUUHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGG!” Danny ended, screaming he last part, hand pulling at his hair in irritation. Clockwork merely hummed, holding out the books as Danny flew over, grabbing it from him and turning back to where he was, beginning to read instantly. Clockwork smiled at his behavior, turning back to the mirrors to continue watching. Danny was very surprising indeed.


	24. Headaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY IM BACK BITCHES ANYWAYS THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT, AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO SOMEONE ON TUMBLR WHO GAVE ME THE HC'S THAT INSPIRED THIS!  
> (warning for implied suicidal thought/actions

Rubbing his neck, Danny sighed, leaning over so that he was nearly falling out of his chair. His eyes, much like his mind at the moment, were blurry and unfocused, drooping with tiredness. His math homework mocked him from the desk, numbers and equations blurring until it looked like chicken scratch on and endless white plane. He hadn’t slept for more than four hours (or maybe it was three? Honestly he couldn’t remember) In the last week, and stress headaches and neck aches weren’t helping. His parents had been limiting his technology time and the time he could spend with friends as well, on account of his slipping grades, and ‘attitude’ and ‘responsibility issues’. Glancing around his room, or at least what his tired eyes could make out, he could barely see the pile of electronic charging cords piled haphazardly in the corner of his room.

Eyes sliding from the cords to the hanging light fixture and back again, he wondered just briefly if perhaps the could hold his weight. Maybe if he braided them together, and tied a really good knot…

His eyes jerked open and he quickly sat up, trying not to think about what he might have done. It had been the fourth time this week that had happened, getting easier to deal with the more tired he got, if simply because he did not have the energy to act upon it, or was distracted by a late night ghost. He realized he could not go on like this, not only emotionally but physically too. He tried to stand up, head ache throbbing violently in protest of the sudden action, the rest of his sleep deprived body readily agreeing. He was halfway to the portal before he realized what he was doing, and almost didn’t go, but he decided, if there was anyone he could depend on, it was his mate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The flight to the Citadel was uneventful. Or at least he thought it was, having blacked out slightly to wake up in front of the entrance. The clocks ticking sounded nice, and peaceful, if not slightly more… concerned than usual, he noticed with slight confusion. Danny didn’t even know if a clock could sound concerned, but he didn’t question it, the thought slipping away into the darkness as he made his way through the halls.

He found Clockwork in his normal spot, standing (floating?) in front of the time mirrors, but he looked… stressed. Not only was he in his teenage form, a form which he despised, having been the form he had when he died, but his back was to Danny, and he appeared to be leaning heavily on his time staff thingy. Danny still didn’t know exactly what it was called. The mirror itself was flashing along so fast Danny wasn’t sure how Clockwork didn’t have a massive head ache just from looking at it. But then again, he thought, glancing at the others stiff and pained posture, maybe he did.

“Hey Clockwork,” Danny said quietly, the noise making him wince. Clockwork seemed to relax, if only slightly, Danny floating close enough to make out some of the brief flashes in the mirror. It seemed to be following along his timeline, thousands of different options and different branching paths every single day. He head once again throbbed in protest to the sudden barrage of images. Gently tugging on the others cloak, Danny slowly pulled him away from the mirror. Clockwork didn’t even seem to notice, his eye’s were clamped shut, and he was gritting his teeth in pain. Danny stopped for a second, looking at his mate worriedly, when Clockwork’s eyes fluttered open, just enough to see him, before closing with a slight groan of pain.

Tugging his mate down the hall faster, Danny lead them both to one of the couches closest to them, pulling Clockwork down with him. His own head throbbed again, causing him to wrap his arms around Clockwork, and snuggle into his side. His brain moved sluggishly as he tried to process that Clockwork was mumbling something, but soon he had slipped into a dreamless sleep, pressed tightly against his mate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking in the morning (or what he assumed to be morning, one could never really tell in the ghost zone), he was surprised to find Clockwork curled up next to him on the tiny couch, sleeping peacefully. All the remains of the pain he had seen the night before, and now he looked completely relaxed, breath ruffling Danny's hair ever so slightly. He smiled, not having remembered half of what happened the night before he had gotten to the Citadel, but he was always happy to wake up next to Clockwork. Sighing happily, he pulled himself closer to the comforting aura Clockwork always had, resting his head just under the others chin. 

A couple of hours later they were both up and awake, but neither of them had moved from the couch.

“Hey Clockwork, what was up with that headache you had last night?” Danny finally asked, breaking the peaceful silence. Clockwork sighed before beginning to explain.

“Well, I see all of time, and sometimes it's a little too much, even for me, so I get headaches. That was a particularly bad one, and I suppose you got an unfortunate side effect as well.” Clockwork answered, and, upon seeing the look Danny was giving him, sighed again. “The mate bond would have made you able to take on some of the pain as well, and due to your hero complex, you took some of the pain onto yourself without even knowing it.” He explained, hand running through Danny’s wild hair without even realizing it.

“There’s also the fact that I was…. Extremely concerned about you at the time, which is probably the reason you were drawn here so late at night. You see, if you hadn’t come here… you might have very well killed yourself last night..” Tensing up at that, Danny looked at Clockwork, who was very determinedly staring off towards the wall. Mouth suddenly dry, Danny hugged him closer.

“Oh,” was his only response. He had thought about it last night, with the cords and the light, as he had many times throughout the week, and even before then, but he never thought he would actually do it. But one look at Clockworks face, and the unshed tears in his mate's eyes, told him how probable it actually was. He cuddled closer, feeling Clockworks arms wrap reassuringly around him.

“Well… I guess I’m lucky I have you then," Danny said, gently kissing his mate’s cheek. “Very very lucky.” Clockwork didn’t look quite reassured, though, so Danny kissed him full on the lips before settling down to enjoy his down time. 

“Well, I’m still here now, and I’m not going anywhere, okay? Not for a long long time.”


	25. Valentine's Day 'Cat'astrophe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this is a bit late, but ya, also the last chapter for this little collection, whoot whoot! I had fun writing this, and don't worry, I'll still be writing for this adorable pairing, just not as much! Anyways, enjoy!!

 

Danny wasn’t sure who thought it would be a good idea to give him cursed Valentine's Day chocolates, but if he ever found them, whoo boy they were going to get their ass kicked. Growling, Danny struggled, trying to get out of his now ‘much too large’ clothes, spitting and clawing until he finally succeeded. Shaking himself off, he growled again, looking over his shoulder at his new body.

Of all thing, why did it have to be a cat? Tail flicking in annoyance, Danny began trying to walk around, completely unused to this new center of balance. Stumbling over to the box of chocolates, he pushed it around with his paw, a small slip of paper falling out when he shoved the lid. The rest of the chocolates had mysteriously disappeared, which Danny supposed was or the best, considering he didn’t particularly want his entire family stuck as cats for god knows how long.

Nudging the paper with his paws, he struggled to open it up, wondering how the hell cats functioned without opposable thumbs, yowling in victory when he finally got it open. Scanning over the words written, he felt himself begin to silently curse whoever had given him the chocolates. Reading it over once more, just to make sure, Danny sighed.

**Congrats kitty-cat, someone has given you a box of cursed chocolates! Now, if you want to break the curse, you have to find your true love by the end of Valentines Day, or be stuck as a cat for every Valentine's Day thereafter! This note has been coded to give you one clue as to who it is! Best of luck!!**   
**~Cupid**

Danny wondered who his ‘true love’ was supposed to be, and watched as a single word appeared on the note.

**time**

Inhaling sharply, Danny quickly regretted his choice. There were many many more smells than when he was human, and most were extremely unpleasant. Twitching his nose, his took shallow breaths, trying to ignore the smells of old food, trash, sweat, dirty clothes, and blood, quickly making his way over to the window. He didn’t even realize he was a ghost cat until he phased out of the window, floating several stories above the ground. He flew off, intent on finding Sam and Tucker and hoping they could help him sort it out.

Realizing it would be very difficult to explain why he was a ghost cat without being able to talk, Danny sighed again, quickly flying back and grabbing the note. As he flew, he wondered about the hint. _Time._ What kind of hint was that? One specific ghost came to mind, but he quickly shoved down the thought. He may have been spending a lot of time with Clockwork, and may have had the tiniest, most miniscule in existence crush on him, but that didn’t mean that he was his true love. Right?

Getting lost in thought, Danny almost didn’t notice as he ran straight into Sam, who was hanging out with Tucker and probably waiting for him to show up. Hitting the ground with a thunk, Danny gasped, coughing as the breath was knocked out of him. Struggling to stand, he realized Sam had fallen over as well, and Tucker was threateningly pointing the thermos at him. Mewling, Danny grabbed the sheet of paper, quickly dodging the thermos blast, dropping the paper in Sam’s hands. He then hid behind Sam, cowering and hoping Tucker wouldn’t shove him into the thermos. Despite the fact that he shoved ghosts into it on a daily basis, he had no interest in finding out what it was like inside.

Sam quickly glanced over the note, waving off Tuckers onslaught, before looking back to Danny. Tilting his head, Danny tried to mew pathetically, sitting down with his tail flicking back and forth.

“Wait,” Looking closer, Sam looked from Danny to the note and back. “Danny?” Meowing happily at that, he quickly nodded, a purr rumbling through his entire body. “Well, that’s just fantastic.”

‘What is it?” Tucker asked, lowering the thermos.

“Someone apparently gave Danny some cursed Valentines chocolates, and now he’s stuck as a cat until we can find his ‘true love’ or whatever, and the only hint we have as to who it is is the word ‘time’.” Sam said, picking Danny up off the ground as she got up.

“Wait, time? Isn’t there that one ghost that Danny’s been hanging out with a lot recently, what's his name, Clockwork? Maybe we should ask him.” Tucker suggested, Danny’s fur fluffing up angrily.

“No no no no no, we can not go to Clockwork about this!!!!!!” Danny yowled, but to no avail as it simply came out as a mixture of hisses and growls. Sam simply held onto his tighter, effectively stopping his struggling.

“Well, based on Danny’s reaction, I’d say we’re spot on. Let's get the specter speeder.” Sam mused, walking off towards Danny’s house. Danny continued struggling, unable to escape his friends iron grip. “If you don’t stop struggling I’ll have Tucker put you in the thermos.” Sam said sternly, glaring down at the wiggling cat. Danny quieted immediately, glaring at the floor.

Soon enough they were on their way to the Citadel, Danny seeming to glare at the both of them. Once they had arrived, he felt that familiar tug, something drawing him into the Citadel. He tried to resist it, digging his claws into the seat, but Sam had other plans. Grabbing him, she walked quickly into the Citadel, looking around as Danny began futilely struggling again.

‘Hey, Clockwork, are you here?” She called, turning the corner to see a bemused looking Clockwork standing in his usual spot in front of the mirrors. “Danny got himself curse and we need you to try kissing him to see if it will break the curse.” Sam said bluntly, Danny snarling in outrage. Clockwork raised an eyebrow, looking down at the currently very angry Danny who was struggling to escape Sam’s grip. Floating over, he plucked Danny out of Sam's grip. Danny still struggled, although slightly less. Feeling Clockwork began to pet him, he almost clawed at the master of time before realizing it felt really good. Settling down, a purr rose in his throat, and he unconsciously nuzzled deeper into Clockworks hand. He could have sworn he heard a small laugh coming for the time master, but shook off the thought.

Suddenly feeling a pair of lips pressed to the top of his head, Danny jumped in surprise, meowing in surprise. He fell out of Clockworks hold, stumbling backwards as he switched for cat to human, surrounded in a tornado of rose petals. Falling backwards, he landed on his back, coughing as the breath was knocked out of him. Wheezing, he laid there, trying to recover his breath, noticing he somehow still had clothes on. Guess even Cupid understood some people liked modesty.

“... Huh, somehow I didn’t expect that to actually work…” Sam mused, looking at the now human Danny. Danny glared at her before breaking into another round of coughing.

“I think I inhaled a rose petal.” Danny wheezed, sitting up. Clockwork was watching with an amused expression, not seeming bothered by the fact half of the room was now covered in bright red petals.

“Now if I may ask, what was the reason I had to kiss Danny?” Clockwork asked, Danny struggling to get up as Sam handed over the paper, Clockwork scanning over it quickly, expression changing for amused to mildly surprised. Danny finally got up, catching his breath.

“... Well, that's certainly unexpected.” Was all Clockwork said, not seeming to notice as he unintentionally changed into a teenager. Danny turned around, preparing to walk out because this was most certainly an awkward conversation he did not feel like having.

“Well, ya, anyways thanks I’ll just be going bye.” Danny said, his voice rising in pitch as he attempted to fly out of the Citadel, only to find Clockwork right in front of him. Looking at the ghost, he blushed, and feeling the others ghostly tail wrap around his legs, seemed to lose all semblance of words. Looking over, he threw his best puppy dog eyes at Sam and Tucker, who only smiled and waved as they left. “Betrayers…” Danny muttered, glaring at the exit.

“Well Danny, ‘true love’?” Clockwork asked, Danny whining as his blush deepened, trying to look anywhere but the ghost in front of him.

“Wait… You called me by my nickname…” Danny said, processing something other than his ever increasing embarrassment. Clockwork chuckled slightly, leaning in close enough for his breath to brush Danny’s ear.

“Would you rather me call you something else?” He asked, Danny’s entire face burning as he leaned away as much as possible.

“You- you know, it doesn’t have to mean romantic love it could mean like platonic love of something else it doesn't necessarily have to be romantic can you please stop leaning in closer Clockwork please my fragile heart cannot take this.” Danny said, voice jumping octaves until he was squeaking. Clockwork smiled, and something in his eyes made Danny stop babbling. His eyes seemed to hold a combination of endearment, amusement, and love. Danny held still, each staring into the others eyes, Clockwork leaning in closer until their lips were pressed together, and suddenly Danny was pressing back, responding to the kiss, his arms wrapping around Clockwork’s neck, Clockworks wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer. He felt like a volcano was going off inside his body, explosions of emotions racing through his mind, leaving him grinning like an idiot when Clockwork finally pulled away. He smiled brighter at the smile he received in return, face alight with a blush.

“Well I think that settles the matter.” Clockwork said, grinning at Danny. Danny smiled brighter in response, ignoring the blush on his face.

“I hope you realize that I probably won’t be leaving the Citadel, like, ever now.” Danny replied, still smiling. Clockwork gave him a soft kiss on the lips, before pulling away again.

“And I am surprisingly okay with that, mea columba.” Clockwork said, “Although I hope you’ve learned not to eat anymore strange chocolates.” Danny whined, tucking his head under Clockworks.

“You’re never going to let this go now, are you?”

“Most definitely not.”


End file.
